


An Elf Called Fatry

by LunaJo36



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJo36/pseuds/LunaJo36
Summary: If Finral had been possessed by an Elf... what would his Elf be like? And how would he effect the out come of the fight against the Devil? How would the reincarnation of the Elves gone differently? Or would it remain the same? This is the story of Finral's Elf Fatry! I hope you enjoy! (Also I apologize in advance if I continue to spell Gauche as Gouche (it's a bad habit I'm trying to break hehehe😅))
Comments: 336
Kudos: 128





	1. The Day it All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I checked on the Black Clover FanWiki (Inwhich I do not trust after reading some of the pages and finding Anime only stuff rather then what really happened in the manga (See Finral's page (Vanessa did not dye Finral's hair!!!! His magic did!!!) for more details, fans of both the anime AND manga... or the Hage Village page that says that there is a school that used to be an old building that they stopped using (That was all filler and should have been stated that it was filler and a change on the anime's part to prevent the wiki from missleading fans who want to know what really happened (I'm a bit of a stickler for the auther's original work...)) anyway the wiki did not list an age for Latry so I'm going with... he's the same age as Langris... because I need an age for plot perpuses of this chapter and possibly latter in the story.... Anyways! I hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> WARRNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAGOR ACCIDENT AND DEATH!!! (Sorry for the spoiler but for some people it had to be done.)

  
Five hundred and one years ago, in the Forsaken Realm of the Clover Kingdom two young Elves ran threw the Elf village.

"Latry! Fatry! enough with these stupid races!" Rhya yelled after them when Latry nearly knocked him over.

"Sorry, Rhya-san! But I have to beet Fatry home!!"

"What a pain."

"Latry! I never agreed to this race!"

"Rhya, they are still young. Let them have their fun," Licht smiled at his friend.

"It's not my fault you run so slow, Ni-san!"

"Young? They're not that much younger then us, Licht. I mean it's such a pain. They're nineteen and twenty years old and still acting like children. Not to mention, Fatry has a hard enough time keeping up with Latry's magic. Is it really necessary for Latry to force him into random competitions just to prove that he's better at it then his older brother? Having a competition all the time is such a pain."

"Latry is a bit arrogant when it comes to his magical abilities but he does love Fatry, and only competes with him everyday to help him get stronger, they are brothers after all and nothing can break the bond of two brothers. He knows that there are things that Fatry is better at then him, such as his spell casting spead and the accuracy of his spacial magic. I don't know a spacial mage who is as accurate as him. And his capability to calm down a situation is incredible. Everyone like's Fatry and his constent good spirit, despite not being as blessed by the mana as the reast of us, lifts everyone elses spirits the moment he walks into the room."

"I feel bad for the kid," Vetto said, walking up to them with a chipmunk on his shoulder, Fana at his side. "His mana level is the strongest humen royle at best."

"Yes and I get the feeling that Latry's antics are going to get Fatry hurt one of these days," Fana agreed. "Layla **(Fatry and Latry's mother)** worries about him, too."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Licht reasured with a smile.

* * *

"Hurry up, Ni-san! we're losing daylight!" Latry said standing outside his family's house.

"But the sun's barely risen. How could we possibly be losing day light when we're just gaining it? Why do we have to go this early in the morning?" Fatry complained as he struggled to walk out of the house carrying a bag. "What all did you pack anyway?"

"Food, a change of cloths for each of us, just incase we're gone all night, a couple books... oh, and a few bricks."

"Bricks!! Latry, that's mean!"

"It's was sarcasem. Why would I pack something we don't need. Here let me carry it so you can open a portal to the mountain."

"I can only take us to the base of the mountain."

"That's where we need to go anyway. we're climbing it. It would be good training."

* * *

"Come on, Ni-san! You're doing great! We're almost to the top! then we can stop and eat!" Latry said as they continued to climb with only a few more yards to go until they reached the top.

"Really?!"

"Yup! See?" He said pushing a few tree branches out of the way for Fatry to see.

Fatry walked up to the edge of the mountain where there was a ledge that dropped of. "Wow! you can see the entire kingdom from here!! Look, Latry! It's the Noble relm! That's so far but you can see it from up here!"

"See! I told you the long hike would be worth it," Latry smiled at his older brother.

"Yeah! Thank's for..." Fatry cut himself mid sentence.

Latry could barely comprehend what was happening. One moment Fatry was standing on the edge, thanking him for something, that Latry couldn't figure out. And the next he was lunging to grab Fatry's hand as he fell over the edge but it was too late.

"NI-SAAAAAN~!!!!!!" Latry yelled helplessly in horror.

Fatry's body fell to a ledge on the mountain side with a thud. Luckily the ledge looked like it had a path leading up to the top of the mountain. Latry ran to it. It was steeper then he thought it was but he carfully slid down it with one leg out in front of him and the other curled under him, his right arm stretched out behind him for added friction so he hopfully wouldn't slide to fast and fall off himself. He got down to the ledge and nelt beside Fatry.

"Ni-san?! Ni-san?! Are you okay? Please say something! Ni-san! Please!!"

"I... It... hurts," Fatry managed to force out before coughing up some blood.

"Shhh. Don't talk. I'll get you help. Do you think you can open a portal home?"

"N... No... I... can't... move.... It... hurts."

"Okay. The village isn't that far from here. Can you at least try to open one at the bottom of the mountain where we started climbing?"

"Ma... Maybe... I... can... try."

"Okay. I'm going to put you on my back. I'll get you to Fana, she can heal you with her flame magic, okay?"

When Latry stepped out of the portal it quickly vanished. Just that small use of his magic caused Fatry to go unconscious. Latry moved as fast as he could without putting Fatry's body under to much unnecessary stress and he soon reached the village.

"Fana! Fana! Help! Please!"

"What's the matter Latry?" Licht asked before Latry reached them.

"Fatry fell and got badly hurt!" 

The four Elves looked at each other before rushing over. Rhya and Licht took Fatry and layed him on the ground. Licht had a bad feeling. He placed his hand on Fatry's forehead and it was cool to the touch.

"Latry...," Licht said after placing two fingers at the side of Fatry's neck. "...I'm afraid Fana can't heal him."

"What? What do you mean she can't? She has to!!!"

"Latry," Ryha said calmly, his voice lacking the usual tone of boredom and was replaced with sorrow. "He's gone."

"No! You're wrong! He was talking to me! He's just unconcious!"

"Latry...," Fana quietly said, wishing she had been wrong.

"No! H-he can't be.... We were just doing some training.... We were just.... What have I done...?"

After the funeral, Latry began to change.


	2. Always Alone, Yet Somehow, Never Alone

"Mother! Mother! Look what I got for you!" A young Finral ran up behind Liliane and his little brother, Langris. He was holding a small flower pot with beep red flower buds. "The lady that I got it from said it's called 'Chocolate Cosmos'. She said it's a very rear flower that smells like chocolate when they open. I thought you would like it so I used some money Father gave me and bought one for you!"

Liliane turned to the young boy, who had a big smile on his face, thinking he did something that would make her happy.

"Finral?" She said coldly.

"Y-yes, Mother?"

"Do you understand that you are not my child."

"Y-yes...," he said as his smile faded.

"Because of that, what have I told you about calling me mother?"

"N-not to do it...," he replied looking down to the flowers in his hands.

"Then why did you just call me that no less then three times?"

"I-I'm sorry mo... er... Liliane.... It's just... you've been married to Father for as long as I can remember... and...."

"I don't care about that!" She said knocking the flowers out of his hands. The pot fell to the ground, shattering as the dirt flew every where. "You... You're not my child...! So the only one I love is Langris...!" She said placing her hands on Langris' shoulders, who gave Finral an arrogant grin.

Finral stared at the ground and forced back tears.

He knelt down when the two left and began to pick up the flowers, careful not to cut himself on the broken pot.

His step mother's cold words played threw his mind as he stared at the shattered clay and the spilt dirt, _"The only one I love is Langris...!"_ He knew that, he always knew that... but hearing it said out loud hurt more then knowing it with out her verbal confirmation, and the tears he had held back began to fall.

In that moment the feeling of sympathy washed over him... a feeling with in his own heart and mind... yet wasn't his own emotions at all. This feeling belong to someone else and it was directed towards him. But it was impossible for two beings to occupy the same body.... Wasn't it?

This other person's feeling towards him made the tears come harder, not one member of his family had showed him any ounce of sympathy or remorse in so long he had forgotten what it felt like to be cared about.

"Young Lord Finral! What happened?" A maid said from the other end of the garden. 

He quickly whipped the tears and forced himself to stop crying before she noticed.

"Are these the flowers you bought for your mother?" She asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Uh-huh," Finral nodded once.

"What happened?"

"I was running and I tripped on a stone and dropped them," he lied. "I wanted to show mother them as quickly as possible."

"Why didn't you use your magic. It would have been quicker and safer."

"I was so excited I forgot I could do that," this wasn't a lie.

"Silly child. Here, come with me," she said taking the plant from him. "Lets go put this in a new Pot with some fresh dirt and water."

"O-okay," he said and followed her close behind.

The other being began to feel a little bit happier, and so he did too. This wasn't the first time he sensed this other presence within himself, and some how he new it wouldn't be the last. It comforted him knowing that even though he felt so alone in this larg mantion, somehow, he was never alone.


	3. Your Memories

Finral was fallowing a boy with white hair up a wooded mountain. He didn't know who he was or why he was fallowing him, he just knew that he could trust this boy.

"Come on, Ni-san!" The boy said. 

_Ni-San? But I'm not your brother...._ Finral thought, completely confused as to what was going on. 

"You're doing great! We're almost to the top! Then we can stop and eat!" The boy continued as they proceeded to climb to the top.

"Really?!" Finral replied with a bit of excitement. He didn't know why he was excited or where they were going he just knew that he needed to make it and please this boy who called him 'Ni-san' but left out all the sarcasm and bitterness that Langris tended to have in his voice when talking to him.

"Yup! See?" The boy said as he held a few branches out of the way for Finral to see.

Finral walked up to the edge of the mountain and looked out at the incredible view. "Wow! you can see the entire kingdom from here!! Look, Latry!" _Latry? Is that this boy's name?_ "It's the Noble relm! That's so far but you can see it from up here!"

"See! I told you the long hike would be worth it," Latry smiled at him.

"Yeah! Thank's for..." Finral tried to say but his foot slipped on some lose rocks and he began to fall.

Latry lunged to grab Finral's hand but by the time he reached the edge Finral was already an inch too far out of reach.

"NI-SAAAAAN~!!!!!!" Latry yelled helplessly in horror.

* * *

Finral bolted straight up as he woke from the dream. He looked around his darken room to confirm that it really was just a dream. But it didn't feel like any ordinary nightmare. Compared to the nightmares he normally had, and he had a lot of nightmares as a child, this one was far too vivid, too _real_ to had been just a dream. It felt more like... a memory.

Finral looked down at the blanket that was covering him. One hand reached up and clutched at his chest. _Was that your memories?_ Finral asked the other being he felt within him, though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

A few months later, just a few weeks before his fifteenth birthday, it happened again. Finral had gone to sleep only to find himself in another memory that wasn't his own.

* * *

Finral looked around at the boy, he now knew was Latry, a girl with pink hair that was almost white, and three men. One of the men knelt beside another boy who was unconscious.

"What's going on?" Finral asked, or rather the other presence said for him. "How am I...?"

"Latry...," the man kneeling by the boy said after checking his pulse. "...I'm afraid Fana can't heal him."

"What? What do you mean she can't? She has to!!!"

"I'm... dead...," The other presence said and Finral knew that the boy lying on the ground was the same person he always felt with him.

"Latry," the man, who looked rather exhausted, said calmly, his voice filled with sorrow. "He's gone."

"No! You're wrong! He was talking to me! He's just unconcious!"

"Latry...," the girl, that Finral guessed was Fana, quietly said.

"No! H-he can't be.... We were just doing some training.... We were just.... What have I done...? I-I ki.... Licht..." Latry stammered as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Latry," the man, that Finral now assumed was Licht, stood up and wrapped Latry in a hug. "You can't do that to yourself, Fatry wouldn't want that. It was an accident. It's not your fault."

* * *

Finral's eyes slowly opened as a single tear slowly ran down his cheek.

He sat up in bed and pulled his knees to his chest. _Your poor little brother.... He was so devistated._

Guilt suddenly washed over him and there was a tight pain in his chest, and he knew that for the first time, this other presence responded to his thoughts.

"I guess this means you're name is Fatry, huh?" He said quietly. "Well Fatry, I'm not very strong... Actually I'm quite weak. But even so... I'll do my best to protect you.... Do... do you think... Langris would feel that way if something ever happened to me? ...Sorry.... It's just your little brother looks a bit like mine, apart from his white hair...."


	4. Switch

"Still with that weak spacial magic, Finral," Ledior said as he observed his two sons' training. "When are you going to learn that you can't do anything with that magic that will help in the Magic Knights."

"I'm sorry, Father. I'm trying, really."

"Just keep training. You're turning fifteen tomorrow which means you'll be getting your grimoire in March. I'm sure you'll get some attack spells then. You are a Vaude after all."

"Yeah," Finral muttered just loud enough for Ledior to hear.

"Alright. That's enough training for today. Both of you get to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, Father," Finral and Langris replied.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Finral awoke but it wasn't him who was controlling his body. Fatry brought Finral's hands up to his face.

"How am I alive?" He asked himself before getting out of bed. He walked to a mirror hanging on the wall. "I died almost a year before all the other elves. So how is it possible that I got reincarnated too?" He asked taking a good look at himself. "This tattoo...," he said touching the red mark over his left eye, "It must be a result of the reincarnation spell that devil casted.... Oh no! Patry! He thinks Licht did this! If he gets all the magic stones, that devil will have won. But what can I do to stop him?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Crap," Fatry muttered to himself.

"Is everything okay, Young Lord Finral?" Came a lady's voice.

_Finral? That must be this boy's name..._

"Y-yes. I'm just having a little trouble getting back to sleep," he said with a cringe, _I hate lying to people._

"Would you like me to get you an herbal tea?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? You got a big day tomorrow, turning fifteen and all. It will help you sleep."

"It's okay. I appreciate the offer. Shouldn't you be getting sleep too?"

"Don't be silly. You know us maids always get up this early."

"Oh, right. It must have slipped my mind from being tired," he chuckled nervously, hoping she didn't sence something was wrong and come in to find this Finral with a tattoo on his face and slightly pointed ears.

"Yes. Which is why you should get some sleep. You don't want to be forgetful at your party tomorrow."

"Right."

Fatry listened as the sound of her footsteps faded down the hall.

He crawled back in bed and covered up. _I'll just have to figure this all out later. I don't have my grimoire anymore... and even if I did... There's no way I could ever stop my cousin from making such a big mistake on my own. He's way stronger then I am. Not to mention I don't even know if he'll listen to me, let alone who he's possessing._ And with those final thoughts, Fatry drifted off to sleep.


	5. Grimoire

"Ledior, Dear, I understand why you have to go. But is it really necessary for Langris and I to go? It's just that useless fool's Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony. It isn't like he's going to get anything special. And he's not even my son."

"Lilliane. Finral is a member of House Vaude. Becuase of that it will look bad on House Vaude if his stepmother and half brother didn't come to the ceremony. People pay attention to that kind of thing. Now go finish getting ready and check if Langris is ready. I'll go check on Finral."

"Yes, Dear," Liliane said reluctantly as Ledior walked away to his oldest son's room.

"Finral, are you about ready to go?" Ledior asked, opening the door just enough to poke his head in.

"Y-yes, Father," Finral said pulling a green T-shirt over the white long sleeved shirt he wore. "I just finished."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Yeah," Finral replied following him out the door.

"Here, for your grimoire." **(It's the belt(?) everyone wears to hold their grimoire when they're not using it... I don't know if they have an actual name 😅 So if they do feel free to tell me what it is 😁)**

"T-thank you...," Finral said taking it from his father.

"Finral, I need you to understand something."

"What is it?"

"You are a member of House Vaude. Not to mention the oldest son of the current head of House Vaude, me...."

"I-I know that Father...."

"Look.... Remember a few years ago? When you told me you didn't want to hurt any one or get hurt?"

"... Yeah...," Finral replied turning his gaze to the ground as they walked.

"You're fifteen now and a member of House Vaude. Your magic has been weaker then anyone's in the history of House Vaude. And that 'don't hurt or get hurt' attitude of yours isn't helping anyone's opinion of you."

"..."

"That can change today.... You grimoire will help you gain knew attack spells."

"Hmm..."

"I need to know, do you still feel that way? Because if you do.... Finral... you need to put those feelings aside. If you want to be a Magic Knight you have to understand that you are going to have to hurt people and on occasions, get hurt. Your also going to have to learn attack spells. Magic Knight Captains chose members based on the mage's fighting abilities. So if you can't attack then there's no way whatsoever that you'll get in. And that would only bring more shame on the family. Do you want that?"

"N-no, Father," Finral replied. "But... I want to help people! Isn't that what the Magic Knights do?"

"Of course it is."

"So then... Why do I have to hurt people? Can't I be a Magic Knight that helps people without hurting others? Can't I be a Magic Knight and still be me?"

"That not how it works, Finral."

"But why can't it work like that?"

"Finral! That kind of thinking is for the weak! Why can't you understand that?!"

"I-I'm sorry... I... I'm trying to understand... really...."

"Well you need to try harder," Ledior said before walking ahead.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone...," Finral muttered.

Finral felt a strong emotion wash over him. Fatry was feeling hatred, but Finral didn't know why. He's never felt Fatry feel like this before and Finral didn't like it, he could only assume it had something to do with his Father.

"It's okay," Finral whispered. "Father's always like that... I'm use to it. Don't hate him for it. Please, Fatry.... Shhh...."

Finral's words seemed to calm him down a little.

"Did you say something, Finral?"

"No, I was just thinking, that's all."

"You better be thinking about what we just discussed," Ledior said when they reached the garden where Langris and Liliane were waiting.

"It's about time," Liliane said. "Honestly, how long does it take you to get dressed? My sweet Langris only took five minutes." She walked up to Finral. "Now, as much as Langris and I don't want to go, we have no choice in the matter. That said, don't even think about embarrassing us. Do you hear me?!"

"Y-yes, moth... I-I mean, Liliane."

"Good."

"Alright. I don't have any teleportation spells **(at least that's what all the Vaudes act like to me other wise they might not have treated Finral so bad about his magic)** so we'll have to take brooms," Ledior said as some maids brought four brooms.

"Why not just use Ni-san's magic?"

"Langris, you know Finral can only take himself through his portals **(I'm assuming because in a flash back he uses his magic to ask Langris to come goof of with his older brother but it seemed to be before he had his grimoire)** When he gets his grimoire I'm sure he'll be able to take more people, but for now we'll have to fly."

"Yeah, and then he'll be an actual Packmule," Langris sneered.

"Packmule? My little Langris is so clever."

"Langris, Liliane, we won't know that for certain until he starts learning knew spells."

"Let's just get this over with," Liliane said getting on her broom. "Langris, Dear, stay close."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

After receiving his grimoire, Finral walked over to his family who were standing by a wall.

"Well, let's see it," Ledior said, holding out his hand for Finral's new grimoire.

Ledior took it and began flipping threw the pages until he found the only spell.

"Fallen Angel's Gate...."

"Ha, a transport spell. Typical," Liliane said.

"He's got time to learn an attack spell or two before the Magic Knights Entrance Exam."

"It's a three leaf...," Liliane pointed out.

"So is yours, and so is mine. Actually the entire family has three leaf grimoires. You know four leaves are very rare. Rarer then spacial magic. I don't even expect Langris to get a four leaf, despite his talent. Let's get going. I want you two doing some training before dinner, when we get home."


	6. Training and Puzzle Pieces

"Great job as usual, Langris," Ledior said before turning to Finral. "Alright, Finral. Let's see that knew spell."

"O-okay," Finral replied turning away from his Father and holding up a hand. "Spacial Magic: Fallen Angel's Gate."

"Fallen Angel, huh?" Liliane said sitting down next to her husband. "Fit's a noble with his weak magic rather well, don't you think, Dear? What a useless fool."

"Perhaps. But as for right now, we need to give him a chance to see if he can gain stronger spells, ones that actually attack."

"Aren't you setting your expectations a little high, Dear? If his base magic can't attack like Langris' then what's the use of giving him a chance with his grimoire magic??"

"I have no expectations for him, Liliane. He just needs to think he's actually getting a chance, so I'm giving him one. If he doesn't come up with better magic by September there's no way he'll become a Magic Knight which means there's no way he'll ever be fit to lead House Vaude."

"We all know Langris is going to be head of the house so I don't know why you're putting so much effort into this."

"I know that... but I still have to give Finral a fare chance... or at least as fare as I can... and try to remain neutral.... It's what his mother would have wanted."

"Please don't speak of that... that despicable...."

"Father!" Finral called, interrupting Liliane.

"What is it Finral?"

"Come look!"

"Ledior! I'm still talking!" Liliane said when he stood to see what Finral wanted him to see.

"I'm busy right now Liliane. I need to focus on the boys' training."

"Come on, Father!" Finral said shoving Ledior to the portal and positioning him so that one half of his body was on each side of it.

"See! You're in two places at once! I can take the family anywhere they want to go now!"

"Yes.... But there are a lot of Spacial Mages who can do that. And only one of them is in House Vaude."

Finral's smile faded as he turned his gaze to the ground, "... r-right...."

"How about we go for a flight tomorrow so you can mark some locations with your mana. That way we can get some real training done and get you some real spells."

"A-alright...," Finral replied. 

* * *

That night, Fatry found himself in control of Finral's body once again. He sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was only ten.

 _I hope this doesn't make Finral tried in the morning.... I'm not really sure how this works. Is he asleep while I'm awake at night? I need to do some research and figure out how the heck I was even reincarnated,_ he thought as he crawled out of bed. _Not to mention I still need to figure out if anyone else is reincarnated to this point. Patry was the last to die, next to Licht.... And he's always been close to Licht...._ _So if that devil has a specific Elf to go after...._ He walked to the window and opened it. _It's sure to be him... because he saw Licht cast that forbidden spell just before he died. So he'll probably think Licht cast the reincarnation spell, if he has been reincarnated as far as I have that is... and try to get revenge..., if he's feeling the same malice I felt earlier._

"I can sense all the other Elves souls...." he said as he continued to work out the puzzle pieces that he aready knew.

_It felt like it could have taken over Finral too.... I couldn't hear or see what was going on but I could feel what Finral was feeling and it made me so angry that someone could make someone else feel that way.... But once Finral started feeling my malice.... Something about him calmed it down.... If I could just talk to Finral, maybe he would help.... I can’t exactly let people see him looking like an Elf._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malice is there even for Fatry... Just not as bad as the others.... Eventually I’ll farther explain all of the your question. 😁


	7. Magic Knights Entrance Exam

"Finral! You have to do better then that if you want to make a Squad tomorrow!"

"I'm trying, Father."

"You're obviously not trying hard enough or you would have had several new pages to your grimoire by now!"

"I'm sorry.... I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Finral said opening another portal with his grimoire.

"I already know what you're doing wrong. You still haven't gotten rid of that 'don't hurt or get hurt' attitude! You're fifteen and tomorrow you're taking the Magic Knights Entrance Exam! You need to grow up and act like it!"

"I-I'm..."

"Just stop. I don't want to hear your apologies anymore tonight. Get to bed. You're never going to get a new spell by tomorrow at this rate anyways."

"Yes, Father," he said turning his gaze to the ground. He opened a portal to his room and walked through it. Sitting on the bed, he pulled his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. "What's so wrong with not wanting to hurt anyone?" He asked as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

* * *

"Alright Finral. Go get registered. Langris, and I will be in the stadium."

"Why did I have to come, again?" Langris asked. "Mother got to stay home. And I've got studying to do."

"What's so wrong with spending the day with your big brother, Langris?"

"I can think of about a million other better things to spend my day doing, Ni-san."

"That's mean, Langris."

"Mmm," Langris shrugged.

"Think of this as a study session, Langris. This is the only chance you'll have to see what the Magic Knights Entrance Exams are like, before your's next year," Ledior said. "Hurry up and get in line, Finral."

"Alright," Finral said and ran to the line for registering.

"Name?" The man at the registration desk asked when it was finally Finral's turn **(Finral... Final... Hmmmm Interesting how adding or taking away just one letter can change the meaning and pronunciation of a word.... Or in this case... change it from a normal word to a name....)**

"Finral Vaude from Tota."

The people behind him began to whisper at the mention of his surname.

_Great... I should have used Roulacase.... At least Mother's family isn't as well known as the Vaudes are...._

"Grimoire."

Finral held up his grimoire.

"Alright, you're number one-hundred-ninety-seven."

* * *

"You're late, Foreigner," Nozel said to Yami, who just walked in carrying his broom.

"Well excuse me for having to fly all the way here from the hideout. Unlike some of you, I don't have the luxury of living five minutes away." 

**(That moment when you realize Rill is younger then Finral, thus is not a Magic Knights Captain yet... Let alone a Magic Knight... 😅😂 (or rather, remember, anyways). Also I'm just going to assume apart from Rill and Kaiser all the captains where captains at this time (six years before Asta and Noelle joined))**

"Ke ke. Don't be an idiot, Yami. None of us live five minutes away, and we still made it on time. Knowing you, you probably took to long taking a dump this morning."

"Shut up, Beanpole!" **(I think I remember Yami calling Jack something like that once or twice....)**

"Who are you calling Beanpole?! Do you want me to slice you to pieces?!"

"Just try it!"

"That's quite enough, you two," Fuegoleon said.

"Men are such idiots," Charlotte said trying to ignore them. _Why did I have to fall for such an idiot... it's so... so... frustrating!_

"We are about to decide the future of these young mages. We don't have time to be fighting amongst ourselves," Vangeance said.

* * *

The exam began with the Captains, well Vangeance and Fuegoleon, explaining how the exam worked and the different tests they would have to preform. 

**(Okay for now I'm putting this in... then tell me if I'm thinking right in the next A/N or if you think this is fine....)** As they talked, Finral couldn't help but notice this insane amount of mana, and it wasn't coming from any of the captains. He looked in the direction the mana was located and saw a boy with light purple hair. 

_WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THAT KIDS MANA! SCARY!!!_ **(Next A/N: see the notes at the end for the detials. Feel free to read it now or wait till the end)**

Each portion of the exam went by and Finral was getting more nervous by the second. His magic wasn't really suited for things like creation or hitting targets. He was just glade he was good at flying a broom; and making the seed he was given grow by running mana threw it wasn't so bad either. But what he was most worried about was the final portion, a one-on-one fight between the young mages. To say that he wasn't ready for this would be a major understatement.

Pair after pair fought. The stronger would win, and the weaker would lose; then the next pair would come out and the cycle would continue, until it was finally Finral's turn.

He took a deep breath and walked to the center of the stadium. He turned to the stands where his father and Langris was sitting. Ledior seemed to be watching more intently now that it was his turn and it only made him even more nervous.

The match began and Finral found himself up against a fire mage. Fire came hurtling at him but he was to scared and nervous to do anything. His hand seamed to move on its own and it opened a gate that he jumped in to dodge the attack.

 _Spacial magic, huh? That could be useful..._ Yami thought. _Wonder why he's just dodging._

 _Damn it... I can't just dodge until he runs out of mana.... But what else can I do?_ Finral thought, turning his gaze back up to his father, who didn't look to pleased, after dodging another flame spell. _I guess I could try sending his spell back at him...._

"Alight.... Here goes nothing," he said to himself as another spell came at him. "Spacial Magic: Fallen~

 _‘You can’t even fight with that magic!!!’_ Ledior's voice played in his mind.

_‘You.... You’re not my child... so the only one I love is Langris...!‘_

_‘You erased it this much.... Langris is amazing~‘_

_‘Look at Langris!! Don’t you feel ashamed being caught up by your younger brother?!‘_

_‘You weak fool!!’_

_What the heck am I thinking?!!! I can’t do this!_ Finral thought just before the fire spell made contact and threw him several yards back. “Ow,” he said quietly as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. He looked up to the stands to see Ledior shaking his head in disapproval. Finral stood up and walked to the edge of the stadium and tried his best to hide in the shadows making himself take as little room as possible in hopes that nobody would pay him any attention.

“Hmmm...” Yami said thoughtfully. _The kid froze... seemed like he was going to try reflect the other kids spell back at him. It would have been a smart move.... Doesn’t seem like he’s got any attack spells of his own.... Actually... it seams like he only has one spell._

* * *

“Alright, when I call your number come to the front. If a captain raises their hand you have been accepted into that squad. If no one raises their hand then you have failed the exam. If you wish to try again next year, feel free to do so. In the event that more then one Captain raises their hand, you will have the opportunity to choose the squad you wish to join. Let us begin. Number one!”

A few hours passed until they reached the one hundreds. Mages where so far accepted into the Purple Orcas, Blue Rose, and Crimson Lions.

“Number one-hundred-ninety-seven.”

Finally it was Finral’s turn. He walked to the front with his head down, not expecting anyone to raise their hand. He couldn’t blame them after he froze up the way he did. 

_Father was right.... I’m never going~_

“Number one-hundred-ninety-seven. The Black Bulls.”

Finral’s head snapped up, he had to of imagined it. There was no way anyone would let him on a squad after that poor performance. But sure enough when he looked up, the captain of the Black Bulls hand was up.

_But why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originaly in the story but I was given a sugestion and took it to consideration and it a good idea... That said I'm not editing it... Warning this may be over whelming for some people. If you are easily over whelmed by problem solving (such as math problems or 'detective work' you may want to skip this note! Okay first, I'm really sorry about interrupting the story for this rather then putting this at the beginning or end, I'm doing it this way for spoiler reasons and to keep this part separate from the rest so that if I were to remove this portion for accuracy reasons then it will be quick and easy to find.... Now the puzzle I've been trying to put together for months that I think I finally figured out! You can probably guess who this boy is.... And I know it was never mentioned that Finral and Rades took the exam at the same time and it probably never will be BUT Finral and Rades are both currently 21 which means they probably did... is what I was thinking before I double checked their birthdates.... Finral was born February 6th while Rades was born October 17th. Which means Rades would not have turned 15 in time to take the exam that September, with Finral... Which would mean he took it with Langris, if Langris turned 15 just before the exam the next year, being born on September 27 and we don't know the exact date the exam is held on. But if Langris turned 15 right after the exam he would have to wait two years after Finral to become a Magic Knight... so it's either: Finral then Rades and Langris OR Finral then Rades then Langris rather than Finral and Rades then Langris... Then again even if Langris did turn 15 in time to take it he probably still had to wait that extra year because he wouldn't have got his grimoire until Match... Do I got the math right now? Again sorry for interrupting the story for this it's just something that keeps crossing my mind and now that I'm finally writing this story, I'm actually beginning to put some of the pieces together and making it make more sense to me... I just hope all this makes sense to you guys. I know sometimes it's hard to understand what someone is saying when you're reading it.)


	8. We’ll Say You’re the First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you newest episode of Black Clover for confirming that I remembered correctly that Yami has in fact called Jack “Beanpole” before.... 😑😂

After the exam was over Finral went to find his father and brother, who had left the stadium soon after Finral was accepted into the Black Bulls.

"Father!" He said running to Ledior who was standing right outside the stadium entrance. "I did it!"

"Meraculously enough. You only managed to get that new captain to raise his hand and the worst part is he's a foreigner, unlike the other new captian, William Vangeance."

"He's probably just to lazy to fly places and thought it would be eaier to have a little pet packmule to take him every where. In other words, it's just pure luck that you even got in," Langris sneared.

"Y-yeah.... You're probably right," Finral said with a fake chuckle.

"There you are," Yami said as he exited the stadium. "I was looking for you. You know running off after the exam almost makes it look like you're afraid of me or something," Yami teased.

Finral turned to face his new captain, "Oh! Uh, no sir. That's not it at all. I just...."

"Yami Sukehiro. The foreigner who thinks he's fit to be a Magic Knight Captain," Ledior interupted. "I guess you think just anyone is capable of being a Magic Knight. Did you not watch the same exam as I did?"

"Yeah, I'm Yami. And yes I'm a foreigner. Got a problem with that? Who the heck are you anyway?"

"I beg your pardon! I am Ledior Vaude, the head of House Vaude! A foreigner such as yourself should speak to me with more respect! Know you're place!"

"House Vaude, huh? Never hard of them. Then again, I don't really pay much attention to nobility," Yami laughed before turning back to Finral. "Anyway, ready to get going, kid?"

"Going where?" Finral asked.

"Where? The Black Bulls Hideout, of course!"

"Oh. Sure..."

"Absolutly not! No son of mine is joining a Magic Knights squad lead by a foreinger! Let's go Finral."

"Hey now. Isn't the kid fifteen?"

"So what if he is? He's my son and I say he's not joining your squad."

 _Of couse. I get in and he's still not pleased.... Why can't I do anything right?_ Finral thought, turning his gaze to the ground.

Yami noticed the sudden change in Finral's demeanor. "What do you wanna do, kid?"

"You're asking me?" Finral asked looking up to him a bit shocked.

"No, I'm asking the Tooth Fairy...."

"Huh?" Finral said tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, I'm ask you!"

"W-well... I... I...."

"Spit it out, kid. We don't have all day."

"I wanna join your squad."

"Sounds like the kids got his mind made up."

"Tch. Do what you want, Finral. But don't come crying to me when you get hurt," Ledior said before turning to Yami. "I'll have you know that failure has absolutly no intent to hurt anyone, even if he has to. Do you really want a squad member who's that useless?"

"Useless? Last I checked, spacial magic is any thing but useless."

"Whatever. Don't try to tell me I didn't warn you when he gets in the way durring a mission and gets someone killed."

"Whatever you say, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Finral, open a portal so Langris and I can get home. If you think you can open one that far away."

"I-I think I can.... It will take a lot of mana though."

"Stop complaining and do it."

"R-right."

"Yami, got yourself a spacial mage. We don't get them in the exams to often," Vangeance said walking up behind Yami as Ledior and Langris passed through the portal.

"Maybe now you can actually arrive to these things on time," Nozel said, following him.

"Ke ke, knowing Yami, that's the only reason he let the kid in. Wasn't for his fighting skill that's for sure."

 _Ehh! It's Jack the Ripper!_ Finral thought moving to hide behind Yami. _Scary!_

"Stop scaring the kid!" Yami told Jack.

"Scaring him?! I didn't even do anything!"

"You didn't have to! Your existance is enough to scare a person!"

"What did you say!"

"I said you scare people!"

"That's it! Now I'm really going to slice you!" Jack said activating his severing magic.

"Oh, so you really think someone as scrawny as you can beat me? Don't make me laugh," Yami said placing his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight," Finral said trynig to calm them down.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled and Finral jumped back.

_I was wong... they're both scary! What the heck did I just get myself into!!! Did I seriously just join a sqaud with one of the two scariest captains!!!!_

* * *

"Alright now that that idiot desided to forefit, let's get to the hideout."

_Forefit? That's not what looked like happened to me...._

"Think you can get us there?"

"I don't _think_ I can... I know I _can't,"_ Finral replied.

"And why not?"

"I can only go to places I've marked with my mana."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, if I haven't already been there, or if I can't see it, we can't go."

"So even with your spacial magic... I still have to fly all the way back to the hideout."

"Yup," Finral replied. "At least this time you do anyway."

"I was just going to make you take me everywhere... but hey, if you're offering that makes my job easier," Yami said walking away.

"Wait.... What do you mean 'everywhere'?" Finral asked following him.

"Never mind that. Do you have a broom?"

"Yeah... I'm holding it...," He said looking at the broom in his hand that Ledior handed him just before him and Langris left.

"Alright then, I guess we're ready to go."

* * *

"Wow! That's the hideout!" Finral asked as the hideout came into veiw, past the surrounding trees.

"Yup. Something wrong with it?"

"N-no of course not. It's just... Why does it look like it's being held up by magic?"

Yami laughed and flew on ahead.

Finral sighed before opening a portal infront of him to get to the hideout first.

"You said you couldn't go to places you've never been before!" Yami said when he landed.

"No. I said I can only go to places I can't see if I've been there at least once before. Once I could see the Hideout I could get us there.

"Well then hurry up and mark the place with your mana alread. So I... er... we don't have to fly back here every time we leave."

"I already did."

"Alright. Let's get inside. You can pick a room and I'll get your robe," Yami said and Finral open portal.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked confused.

"Inside."

"You need spacial magic for that? The doors right there."

"I don't typically use doors if I don't have to."

"Well in that case," Yami said walking threw the portal and Finral followed.

Finral looked around the large living room as the portal closed.

"Something wrong?"

"W-where is everyone?"

"Everyone?"

"The other Magic Knights...?"

"Out on missions, don't bother to show up.... You're the first."

"Wait... which is it?"

"We'll go with 'your the first'..."

"Seriously?!"

"We'll say that."

"So you're saying... when more members join... I'll be... like... their superior?"

"Basically, yes."

"So apart from you... I'm the superior of an Black Bull that walks in here...."

"Sure.... Do you have some sort of superiority obsession or something?"

"N-no...," he replied turning away so he didn't have to look his new Captain in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...."

Yami gave him a knowing look, though Finral didn't see it because he was still looking away.

"That father of yours seems to be a real piece of work."

"Y-you said something about picking a room?" Finral said ignoring the statement.

 _Touchy subject,_ Yami thought. "I did. I'd show you around but this place is hard to navigate. So just go wherever. If you find a room you like, it's yours. Oh and be carefull not to let my pets out of their cage if you happen to find yourself in the dungeon."

"I thought only castles have dungeons...."

"It's more of a dungeon like basement."

"And what do you mean by 'pets'?" There was something in Yami's voice when he said the word that Finral didn't like to much.

"Just a dog and two others. They're completly harmless. Although they do have a habit thinking new people are their dinner."

"What?! Wait... Just how big are these pets?!"

"you mind opening a portal to the bathroom?"

"I don't know where it's at and even if I did, yes I do mind," Finral said with a dual tone.

"Right. Then I'll show you where it is today as well as my room. Follow me."

"What do you mean today?" Finral asked as they left the livingroom.

"I think I'd rather let you see for yourself." Yami laughed.

"Uh..." _Okay then...._

They walked up a few flights of stares before going down a hall. Finral couldn't help but notice random pillers, that didn't look like they really belonged, scatered around the halls. 

"This is my room," Yami said stopping infront of a door with a bull skull on it.

He wanted to ask it it was real but apart of him was a fraid to so he kept it to himself.

"Think you can open a portal to here now?"

"Y-yeah... Why?"

"Just asking," Yami said before walking into the room. He returned a moment later with something black and held it out to Finral. "Here ya go, Kid. You're officially a Black Bull."

"T-thank you.... I...." Finral stopped not really sure why he even stared saying what he was thinking.

"You what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," he said before putting his robe on. "You said something about showing me where the bathroom is instead of letting me find it on my own." _For some odd reason,_ he wanted to add but thought it better not to.

"Yeah. But I still want to know what you were going to say. That's the second time you changed the subject, and I kind of want to know why," he said gesturing for Finral to follow.

"I just... I didn't think I was going to get in."

"Why not?"

"You saw the exam. I completely blew it! What's so funny?!" He asked when Yami started laughing.

"If you completely blew it, I never would have let you join my squad!"

"I-I guess you're right," Finral said looking down but felt a little better.


	9. Monster

"Geez, what's with this guy?" Finral asked nobody as he explored the hideout alone, well, almost alone. "Why does he need me to know where his room is? I get why I would need to know where the bathroom is, but his bed room? If he thinks I'm going to open a portal for him every time he needs to go to his room or something, he's got another thing coming. And what's with this hideout? Everything seems so... unorganized.... The kitchen was on the third floor and the dining room was on the second! Shouldn't they be on the same floor? Come to think of it, shouldn't they be right next door to each other? Or connected in some way? Where am I even at anyway? This hall is so dark."

Just then he heard a low growling sound coming from farther down the hall.

"W-what was that?!"

The growling continued.

"A-a-alright big scary monster.... I-I-I-I think I-I'm just going to leave now...."

Another growl much louder then the others.

"B-bye~!" He said jumping threw a portal as fast as he could.

"Whoa! What's the matter?" Yami said when Finral jumped out of the portal and ran into him.

"G-g-growling.... D-d-dark.... M-m-monster...." He quickly stammered.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. What monster?"

Finral took a deep breath and started over, "Why the heck is there a monster IN THE HIDEOUT?!"

"Again, what monster?"

"THE ONE IN THAT DARK HALL!"

"Which dark hall?

"THE ONE WITH ALL THE GROWLING!"

"Oh. So you did find your way to the basement," he laughed.

"T-that was the basement?"

"Yup."

"And that growling was the 'pets' you spoke of?"

"Yup."

"So there's no monster?"

"Nope."

"Can I ask you something? Again."

"I thought this whole conversation was you asking me something."

"I think you know what I mean." _I hope._

"Sure. What is it?"

"HOW BIG ARE THESE _PETS!"_

"Can you open a portal back to the basement?"

"I can. But I don't think I will."

"And why not?"

"Because you're 'pets' are terrifying."

"Open a damn portal," Yami said, his aura going dark.

"O-okay." _Scary,_ he thought opening the portal.

Finral cautiously followed Yami threw the portal, hiding behind him as they walked.

"Would you knock that off? They're completely harmless," Yami said to him when he stopped in front of the giant iron-bar doors and Finral refused to step out from behind Yami.

"Nope! You said they eat people!"

"I did not. I said they think of new people as their dinner."

"That's the same thing!!!"

"They'll stop once they get to know you," he replied reaching up to pet one of them.

"They won't get the chance to if I'm in THEIR STOMACH!!"

"Shut up," Yami said grabbing Finral by his new Black Bulls' robe and forced him to stop hiding.

"WHAT THE HECK!!! THEY'RE FREAKIN HUGE!!!! ....But... kind of cute...."

"Glad you think so because from now on you're feeding them."

"WHAT?!" _YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!_

"They get fed once in the morning and again in the evening. You better be kind to my adorable little pets or I'll have to kill ya."

"Huh?!!!" _Little!!_

"I found them on my way back from a mission when they were babies. Their parents were killed by some nobles who where out hunting magical beasts for fun."

"N-not all nobles are like that," Finral said softly after a moment of silence.

"I Know that. Your father said you're a noble didn't he?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Hey, now. I'm only twenty-two. You don't need to be so formal. 'Yami' is fine. Now feed these guys and get to bed. We’ve got a mission tomorrow.”

“W-what kind of mission?”

“I’m taking you everywhere I know I’ll need to be at some point. Then when we’re done I’m going gambling. After that, you’re taking us home. Then I’ll never have to fly anywhere again.”

“YOU DID ONLY LET ME ON YOUR SQAUD BECAUSE YOU’RE LAZY, DIDN’T YOU?!!!!”

“I got no idea what you’re talking about Kid,” Yami replied as he walked away.

“MY NAME’S FINRAL!!”


	10. Telepathy

Finral laid in bed that night, exhausted, but not wanting to fall asleep, afraid that when he woke he would find himself in his room at House Vaude.

The room he found was a bit smaller then his room at House Vaude. He new his parents would complain about the size but he didn't care because he liked it and they weren't there to complain. It had only been a few hours sense Ledior and Langris went home but not having his father and mother around seemed to take a lot of stress off of him. He hated it in away because he cared very much about his family, even though they never seemed to care about him.

_I need to stop them._

"Who's there?!" Finral said jumping out of bed, frantically looking around the room.

_Wait.... You can hear me?_

"Of course I can! Who are you and where are you?!"

_I-I'm Fatry._

"Fa... try...." Finral said sitting on the edge of the bed. _You're.... We can talk now.... But how?_

_I don't know.... I don't even know how I'm alive... well, sort of alive...._

_You said something about needing to stop someone.... May I ask who? And why?_

_Well... I don't really know who for sure. I'm only guessing it's my cousin, Patry._

"Wait.... You have a younger brother named Latry, a cousin named Patry, and your name is Fatry."

_Yeah._

"I guess I shouldn't be questioning it, considering my father's name is Ledior, my little brother's name is Langris, and my stepmother's name is Liliane."

_And your's is Finral, right?_

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Finral asked laying back in bed.

_We switched places a couple times while you were asleep. The first time it happened some lady asked you if everything was okay from outside your room and she said you're name._

"That was probably Kathryn. One of my family's maids. She's really nice and she worried about me a lot."

_I could tell. I was so scared she would come in and see you looking like me._

"What do you mean?"

_I'll explain later. I was wondering if you could help me with something. But before you say you will, I need to explain somethings to you._

"Okay."

Fatry told Finral all about the Elves and the first Wizard King and how close his cousin was to the leader of the Elves, Licht. He told him how for some reason after he died he was stuck in the Elves Village and saw everything that happened for a whole year after he died. How he was forced to watch every last one of his friends and family die. And most worst of all, how the whole thing was planned by a Devil, who cast a forbidden reincarnation spell after his plane was foiled by the a Wizard King, Licht, and a girl named Secre. And how Patry saw Licht cast the forbidden magic that turned him into a demon just before he died but didn't see it turn him into the demon.

"Wow... that's a lot to take in.... So the nightmares I've been having really where you're memories."

_Yeah. I'm really sorry you had to see all that._

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

_Now that I told you all this.... Will you help me?_

"How can I? I'm weak. My parents think my mana level is really strong commoner at best, despite being a noble."

 _That's what I've always been told,_ Fatry chuckled. _Only instead of commoner it was really strong human royal at best. But don't let it get to you. I know you'll be a big help. I need to figure out who all has been reincarnated, if I'm right about Patry, and why I was when I was dead a year before._

"If I were to take a guess, maybe it's because your spirit was still there at the time the Devil casted the spell."

_Maybe. It makes sense, but I still want to do some research on it._

"Well, Captain Yami wants to take me some places tomorrow but we might be able to do some research after words."

_Captain?_

"Yeah. I joined the Magic Knights today."

_Congratulations. But didn't you just say you were weak?_

"I am. The only thing I can do is transport people. I had my grimoire for six months and I still only have the spell that was in it when I got it."

_That's about the only thing I can do too. But I had fun with it. And it makes good support magic._

"Me, a support mage? I don't know.... Even support mages can defend themselves, if they have to. I'd only get in the way."

_I don't think so. It's getting late. You should get some sleep._

"Don't you mean 'we'."

 _Yeah,_ Fatry chuckled. _If we don't switch again._


	11. But They Only Work for One Mage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I was having a bit of writers block... that was, until I figured out I was taking a small portion of it in the wrong direction.

Finral passed out on one of the couches after he and Yami got back from their location marking and gambling trip, the next afternoon.

"What's the matter with you?" Yami asked.

"Way... to much... mana," Finral panted. "Need... sleep... now."

"Stop complaining. If that little trip back here is to much for you go do some training."

"What?!" He said lifting his head off the couch.

"You heard me! Push past your limets, Kid!"

"Seriously?!!"

 _Keep in mind you did say we'd do some research today_ , Fatry reminded.

"Right," Finral replied outloud, without realizing it.

"Right what?" Yami asked.

"Nothing! I just remembered that Father asked me to come home once a week for dinner. I wanted to go a bit early and go to the family library for a while. However, now it looks like I'll have to wait a bit for my mana to recover."

_That's not a lie is it?_

_Sadly, no. Father did tell me to come home for dinner on Fridays if I maniged to get into the Magic Knights, but they have other plains this Friday, so I have to go today. I'm not sure what though._

"Alright then. You should have said something sooner. I wouldn't have made you teleport us back."

"Why do I get the feeling that you wouldn't have cared and are just saying you wouldn't have even though you would?" He said sitting up on the couch.

"I find that offensive," Yami said sarcasticly.

"Don't act like I don't know sarcasm when I hear it! My little brothers favorit thing is sarcasm! Well that, and Cherry Terts."

_We could go right now._

"I don't know what your talking about. I wasn't being the least bit sarcastic. I am genuinly offended." 

_I don't have enough mana, Fatry,_ Finral thought before repling to Yami. "YEAH RIGHT! I'll be in my room waiting for more of my mana to return." He opened a small portal, just big enough to walk through, to his room as Fatry replied, _You might not, but I do._

_How are you going to use it?_

_We can switch 'places'._

_We've only done that a few times and I was asleep each time,_ Finral thought as the portal closed behind him. _Can we even do it at will?_

 _I don't know but we can try. Can't we?_ Fatry asked as Finral sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I mean I guess so. I don't see the harm in it. But didn't you say something about not wanting other people to see me looking like you?"

_I did. But I thing it migh be fine once in awhile as long as we don't get caught._

"Maybe... Alright. We can give it a try. But what do we even do?"

 _I don't know. May_ "be if we both.... Oh... Yeah I guess that was the solution," Fatry said looking around Finral's room.

 _Sooo all there is to it is for both of us to want to switch at the same time?_ Finral asked. _This is kinda weird._

"Seems that way. I know," Fatry chuckled. "Being in a body that someone else is controling does feel weird at first. You'll get used to it."

_So now that we got that out of the way.... What did you mean by 'me looking like you'? Don't you look like me at all?_

"Well, technically, yes.... Here, let me show you," Fatry replied walking to the mirrow on the wall. "See. This red tattoo has something to do with the reincarnation magic I think. I mean it has to because I didn't have it before. And because I'm an Elf, not human, your ears get a bit pointed when I'm in control of your body."

 _Yeah, I guess other people seeing that would be a problem,_ Finral chucked.

"I'll take us to you're room, it's the only place I can take us because I never actually left your room, and we can switch back once we get there."

_That would be a good idea. Father would probably freak out if he saw you.... Actually Mother might freak out worse then Father would.... I-I mean Liliane._

"You call your mother by name?"

_She's actually my step mother. My birth mother died before I was even a year old._ **(I'm guessing, seeing how Langris is a year (give or take a few months) younger.)** _Liliane gets upset when I call her 'Mother'._

"That's not right. She's married to your father, right. So why would that upset her?"

 _I don't know.... We should get going though,_ Finral said changing the subject and Farty could tell he did not want to talk about it let alone think about it.

"Yeah...," Fatry replied holding out a hand. "Hmm?" He said glancing down to Finral's grimoire, "that's weird. Your grimoire seems to be reacting to my mana."

_That doesn't make any sense.... Grimoires only work for one person._

"I know.... Do you mind if I try something?"

_No, not at all. If it's reacting to your mana, I'm curious what else it might do for you._

"Me too."

_While you're at it, do me a favor and convince it to give me a new spell. I haven't had any luck the entire time I've had it._

"Just because it's reacting to my mana doesn't mean I'm going to be able to actually use any of your spells. Let alone let me learn new spells for you," Fatry chuckled as the grimoire flew open for him.

_It doesn't hurt to try does it?_

"No. I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises. After all this is _your_ grimoire. Alright, then," Fatry replied opening the portal and stepping threw it into Finral's room at House Vaude.


	12. Vice Captain?

"I'm back," Finral sighed, walking threw the portal.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked looking up from his paper.

"No. It's just been a long day. Flying around with you most of the day, then going home for dinner. I went early to do a little studying in the family library, but that went no where fast."

"That Father of yours still spouting those abusive comments?"

"A-abusive?! What do you mean? Father's never said anything that wasn't true."

"'Useless'. 'Failure'. 'Don't come crying to me'. I could be wrong but the way he said those things sure sounded like abuse to me."

"It's no big deal. It isn't like it's not true."

"No big deal? That's not what your ki says."

"My ki?" Finral asked tilting his head slightly to the side

"Yeah. It's how I could tell something was bothering you when you froze up at the exam. And how I knew you wanted to tell your Father you wanted to join this squad."

"N-nothing was bothering me...," he lied.

"It's also how I can tell if a person is lying, like you just did."

_So he can read ki.... That's just great.... We're going to have to be careful around him. And by we... I mean you._

_You know what he's talking about, Fatry?_

_Kind of. I can't use it. But I know an elf who can._ **(Back at Nean in the cave Yami asked himself the question "did he read my ki?" Or something like that about Veto so I'm assuming he can read ki too, other wise Yami never would have suspected it, in my opinion. Please let me know if it was ever confirmed.)** _Just try not to physically react to any of our conversations and we should be fine. As long as he doesn't sense even the slightest change in your movement, breathing patterns, etc, etc, we should be fine._

_Wait... etc means there's more to the list... and you said it twice.... Just how many more things can he sense and how?!_

"And now you're ki says you're having a mental argument with yourself. Is there something you want to talk about? How was your trip home?"

"What?! No! No argument here! Just thinking! That's all!!" Finral said quickly as he defensively waved his hands out towards Yami. He turned his gaze to the floor and added while scratching the back of his head, "I don't really want to talk about it. Father wants me to come home for the day on Saturday, if that's okay. I'm not sure why though, he said I only had to come home once a week, on Fridays."

"Today's not Friday."

"I know. He's got something else planned this Friday so he told me to come home today instead. Then today he said he might have something important to tell Langris and I and that he'd send a letter Friday evening to let me know if I'm needed or not."

"You sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Well you're going to have to get un-tired. Julius wants me to come to the Royal Capital for a meeting and I need you to take me."

"What?! But I've been taking you places all day."

"Do I look like I care? Stop whining and open a damn portal."

_Scary!_

"F-fine.... But... who's Julius?"

"You joined the Magic Knights without knowing the name of the Wizard King?"

"We're going to see the Wizard King?!"

"No. I'm going to a meeting and you're going to do whatever until the meetings over."

"Aww.... But I'm a Magic Knight too."

"You are not a captain or vice captain, so you can't attend the meeting."

"But I want to meet the Wizard King! ...Then again..., you did say the Royal Capital.... Which means there'll be a lot of cute girls out and about, right?"

"Umm... I guess.... Why?"

"Alright! Let's go!" He said opening a portal.

 _You'll stop complaining if girls are involved?_ Fatry asked as Yami walked threw the spacial gate.

_Wouldn't you?_

_I don't know.... Maybe, but it would have to depend on the girl._

"Get your ass over here!" Yami said as he reached threw the portal and pulled Finral to the other side.

"I was coming!"

"Not fast enough! Do what ever you want until I get done with the meeting, but don't wonder off too far. And don't make me have to look for you."

"Yay! Flirting time!" Finral said running into the town and ignoring his captain.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, KID?!!" Yami yelled after him. "Well, whatever. I'll just kill him later."

* * *

"I came over here because I thought I heard some bells. Turns out it was you ladies beautiful voices," Finral said leaning on a round table outside a cafe where two girls were having tea.

One girl scuffed a laugh.

"How old are you?" The other girl asked.

"Umm... fifteen...."

Both of them rolled their eyes before they stood up and walked away laughing.

 _You thought you heard bells?_ Fatry laughed.

"Would you just shut it," Finral muttered under his breath.

_I'm just saying, you couldn't come up with anything better?_

_Well, I was going to say birds but then I realized,_ _birds are practically everywhere,_ Finral thought sitting in one of the chairs.

_That's still just as bad. Not to mention those girls where obviously in their twenties._

_And you're point_ is _? Age doesn't mater much to me._

"FINRAL!"

Finral nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Yami's angry yell and fell over taking the chair with him.

"Ow," he said rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. "What?"

"I thought I told you not to make me have to look for you!"

"Actually, you said not to wonder off to far."

"That's the same thing!!"

"No it's not," Finral replied tilting his head to the side.

"Are you questioning me?" Yami said grabbing Finral by the head and letting him off the ground.

"N-n-no sir!!" He stammered and Yami's grip grew tighter. "Ow! I-I'm sorry! I-I'll never do it again!"

"Good. Now, get us back to the hideout."

"Yes, Yami. If you don't mind my asking, what did the Wizard King want?" He asked while opening the portal.

"Some mission he wants the Vice Captain and I to go on Saturday. But that idiot never shows up at the hideout and I've got no idea where he's at. So I guess I'll be doing it alone," Yami replied once the stepped through the portal.

"Vice Captain? I thought you said I was the only other member on the squad."

"No, I said, we'll say that you are. And before that I said they where out on missions or don't bother to show up."

"But then you said that I was the first."

"You're the first that bothers showing up. So technically you are still the superior of anyone who walks threw the door, that's not me. Because our so called Vice Captain probably never will."

"I-I never said anything about that."

 _You were thinking it,_ Fatry teased.

"You didn't have to."

"So what the Vice Captain's name?" Finral said before letting out a yawn.

"Go get some sleep, kid," Yami replied. "We'll talk more tomorrow."


	13. Family meeting

A few days passed and Saturday came. Finral got ready for his second visit home before opening a portal to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning Captain Ya.... Visitor?" Finral said, surprised to see William Vangeance sitting at a table, talking to Yami.

"Hello. Finral, the spacial mage from the entrance exam, right?"

"Mhmm," Finral slowly nodded a single nod. He felt a mild ache in his chest and he knew something was off with Fatry.

"Yami's not working you to hard, is he? I know how lazy he can be at times."

"Who you calling lazy, Goldy Guts?!"

Vengeance ignored the question and waited for Finral's reply.

"N-no sir."

"Please, call me William. Julius asked me to join Yami on his mission today."

"You going to get over here and eat, Kid? I though you had a little mission of your own today."

"I wouldn't call going home to visit a mission," Finral said.

"The way you looked when you got back to the hideout says otherwise," Yami replied setting a plate of food on the table across from Vangeance and Finral sat down.

"I told you, it was a long day, that's all. Anyway, I should probably get going. Father won't be happy if I'm late."

"You haven't even eaten yet," Yami replied.

"It's fine. Knowing my parents, they will probably have food ready when I get there."

"Alright. I probably won't get back tonight. Will you be fine on your own until sometime tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget to feed my precious pets."

"I won't. I'll see you tomorrow then." He stood up and turned to open a portal.

"On more thing," Yami said.

Finral turned around just in time to catch a thin cylinder object that Yami had tossed to him.

"What's this?"

"A magic communication device. If there's an emergency use it to contact me. I don't feel to comfortable leaving a kid here by himself."

"Thank you, but I probably won't need it. I'll be home most of today."

"Just take it and get out of here."

"I never said I didn't want it. I just said I don't think I'll need it, but I'd rather be safe then sorry. I mean I'm really not the best person to leave alone at a Magic Knight's hideout. Especially if it were to be attacked. Well guess I should go see what Father wants," he said before walking threw the now closing portal.

"What was that about, Yami?"

"That kid has absolutely no self confidence and it's driving me insane. So far the only thing that seems to motivate him is girls. I'm sure he's capable of fighting but he doesn't seem to believe it himself."

"Are you sure he'll be okay as a Magic Knight? Not having self confidence is a good way to get yourself killed."

"I know. But I think there's a reason for it. And I am certain it's go something do do with his father."

"You don't think he's abused, do you?"

"Not physically but definitely mentally and emotionally. You should have heard the bastard after the entrance exam."

"So then he just needs a confidence boost. Someone to contradict whatever his father put into his head."

"That's what I'm going to have to do because asking if he wants to talk sure as hell isn't working."

* * *

_  
You okay, Fatry?_ Finral asked when he stepped out of the portal and into the garden of the Vaude house.

_Yeah.... It's just... that man.... His voice sounded a bit like Licht's._

_Captain Vangeance of the Golden Dawn? You don't think you're leader is possessing him, do you?_

_I don't know but I don't think so either._

"Hmm?" Finral interrupted there mental conversation when he spotted his younger brother across the garden. "Hi, Langris! You're training already this morning?"

"Father sent me out to wait for you so I thought I'd get in a bit of training. Father also asks that we wait out here until a maid comes to get us."

"That's odd. Do you know what this is about?"

"I know as much as you do. In other words, nothing. Not that is matters, we'll be finding out the meaning of this nonsense shortly.

"I-I figures as much," Finral chuckled. "But is it really nonsense? I mean Father wouldn't go through all this trouble if it wasn't something important."

"Maybe so. I don't really care. This whole thing is boring me."

"If that's so... maybe you and I could..."

"No. I've got better things to do then hang out with the shame of the family."

"Oh.... That's okay. I understand," Finral said looking to a rose bush, trying to appear distracted.

_Well this is someday. First a man that sounds like Licht. And no it turns out you're little brother looks a bit like mine. But yours seems a bit more arrogant._

_Yeah. I'm sorry I should have warned you about Langris. But really, he's not that bad._

"Umm Langris...? If you don't mind my asking... where were you the other day at dinner?"

"I went out. What does it matter to you?"

"I-I guess it doesn't.... I was just curious."

"Young Lord Finral. Young Master Langris," A maid called from the door. "Lord Ledior is ready to see you now."

The maid lead them to the living room where Liliane and Ledior stood side by side.

"Finral. Langris," Ledior began. "As you both know, yesterday, Your mother and I went out for the day. Until today, we kept the details of yesterday's outing a secret from you both. We went to House Kira for a meeting with the King and a few other members of the royal family."

"You where at the castle?"

"Yes, Langris, Dear," Liliane smiled at him before shooting a quick glare in Finral's direction.

"We where making an arrangement with some other members of House Kira but the King wished to sit in on the meeting."

"An arrangement?" Finral asked skeptically.

"Do not interrupt your father," Liliane said calmly, but her expression wasn't calm in the slightest.

"Langris. Finral. I would like you both to meet, Lady Finesse of House Kira. The fiancée of the next head of House Vaude," Ledior said as he and Liliane stepped to the side in opposite directions.

"Pleased to meet you," The girl smiled at them.

"Due to her chronic illness, she is unable to go outside. But she comes from a long line of incredible magic power...!"


	14. Engaged? You're only Fifteen!

Finral stepped out of the Portal and into the living room of the Black Bulls Hideout. He walked past the chair Yami usually sat in and flopped face first onto the couch. He didn't even notice Yami was already back from his mission with Vangeance.

"What's with you?" Yami asked watching as Finral stared off into space. "You're not sick, are you? Your face is a bit red."

 _Come on Finral. Captain Yami is talking to you. And if I can hear him, I know you can,_ Fatry said trying yet again to break Finral out of his trance.

"You got a stomach ache or something?" Yami asked standing up and walking over to him.

_Finral, I think you're starting to worry him, and he's obviously not the type to worry easily. I know she's pretty but you need to snap out of it._

"Pretty?" Finral subconsciously replied out loud. "She's beyond pretty...."

"Idiot!" Yami said kicking him off the couch and into the wall, leaving cracks in it.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU WALKED IN HERE IN A DAZE, FACE FLUSHED, FLOPPED ON THE COUCH LIKE YOU COULDN'T HOLD YOURSELF UP ANY LONGER, AND NOT HEARING A DAMN THING I SAID!!!! AND ALL BECAUSE OF SOME GIRL!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUSLY SICK!!!!!"

"Oh.... Sorry...."

"I thought you went home to visit, not somewhere to flirt?"

"I did! ...Er... I mean, I did go home not somewhere to flirt.... It just so happened that Father had the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, probably even the world, over, from House Kira."

"Is that so? Why would someone from the castle be at your place?"

"Father arranged a marriage between her and the next head of House Vaude...."

"So you're engaged? And you're only fifteen."

Finral looked at the ground as he slowly shook his head, "No, Sir."

"But you just said...."

"I said she's engaged to the next head of House Vaude.... I may be the oldest of two sons... but the next head is going to be my little brother, Langris. He's a much better mage then I am."

"Sounds to me like _you_ want to be head of your family."

"What?! N-no!" Finral said frantically waving his hands in front of his face before scratching the back of his head, "besides... even if I did.... It's Father's decision, not mine. And he has to do what he feels is best for the family. I mean he hasn't come out and said Langris is taking over the family when he's older but everyone knows it."

"So if you're father hasn't made anything official yet, then doesn't that mean you still have time to prove that you're just as capable as your brother?"

"I-I mean... I... I guess.... But I'm not. So I don't see how that would ever be possible.... I think I'm going to head to bed, now."

"Hold up!" Yami said, grabbing Finral by the shoulder as he turned away.

"Hmm? ...Wait... I thought you said you wouldn't be back till tomorrow."

"The mission went better then we thought it would. The enemies were weaker then expected.... That's not important right now. We need to talk. And if you try changing the subject again, I'll kill ya."

"W-what?"

"Other then meeting a 'the most beautiful girl in the world', as you put it, how was your visit?"

"F-fine.... Great actually.... I spent most of the time talking with Finesse.... Or rather listening to her talk. Her voice was so kind and gentle."

"You don't get much of that, do you?"

"Much of what?" Finral asked tilting his head to the side.

 _The answer would be 'no', Finral,_ Fatry said, having already figured it out.

"Kind and gentle voices spoken to you?"

Finral began to sputter a bunch of incoherent and incomplete words before letting out a fake yawn, "gosh, I'm really tired. I'll see you in the morning!" He quickly jumped threw a portal before Yami had the chance to stop him.

"Damn it. He's dead.... I don't even know where Henry moved his room today.... On the other hand, the speed he cast that spell was impressive."

* * *

Finral sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms folded across his knees, and face buried in his arms.

_Why don't you just talk to him?_

"There's nothing to talk about, Fatry."

_It's wrong the way they treat you._

"It's not wrong when they're right. I'm weak and a coward. I'm unfit to be head of house and I'm no where near deserving of a girl like Lady Finesse."

_That's not true. You are a good mage. And they're letting their arrogance blind them from seeing that._

"No... I'm not."

_Finral...._


	15. Chicken Scratch

A few months pasted since Finral meant the beautiful Lady Finesse. He got to see her a few other times after that while visiting and the more he got to know her the more he liked her. It hurt, knowing that he didn't have even the slightest chance of being her husband someday.

He had just stepped out of a portal and into the Black Bulls' living room from House Vaude. Lady Finesse hadn't been able to visit due to her illness acting up so the visit was quite tiresome this time around.

"I'm back," he said only to find the hideout more empty then usual, not to mention darker then usual. "Captain Yami?" He said looking around.

He walked over to Yami's chair to find a piece of paper with what looked like a bunch of scribbles laying on the table next to it.

"Umm... Fatry... do you have any idea what this says?" He asked picking it up and trying to make out the individual letters.

_Uuuuuh.... I have absolutely no idea.... Probably a note saying where the captain went but its way to sloppy to know for sure._

"I was afraid you'd say that. Is this the kind of writing he sends in for the squad's mission reports?"

_I don't see how anybody would accept writing like that for a report...._

"Mhmm," Finral nodded in agreement. "I guess I should go feed the magic beasts before he gets back. I hope they don't try to eat me again," he added while opening a portal.

 _Mind if I give it a try?_ Fatry asked as Finral stepped through to where the beasts food was kept.

"Not sure why you'd want to but sure, be my guest," Finral replied opening another portal after grabbing three pieces of meat and walking through it to the basement right in front of the Magic Beasts cage.

 _Because I_ "want to show you something." Fatry replied as Finral's grimoire flew open.

 _And you need my grimoire_ for _?_

"You'll see," He said laying two of the chunks of meat on the ground before holding up the third to one of the beasts.

The beast sniffed at it before opening its mouth wide.

"Now, Spacial Magic Fallen Angel's Gate!"

The gate opened just in time for the beast to stick its head through it instead of trying to eat Fatry. They heard a yelp and the beast quickly pulled its head out of the portal and covered its head with a paw.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" 

_Aaagh! What did you do?! Is he okay?! Yami's going to kill me!_

"I opened the other side of the portal in the cage so it couldn't get out! But I think I opened it too close to the wall and he hit his head!"

_Fatry!_

"I didn't mean to! I was just trying to show you, even though you can't attack with your magic, you can at least defend with it."

_I-I'm ready to switch back now._

"Finral, please, let me prove" _to you that you're not useless._

"You can't prove something that isn't true, Fatry," Finral replied picking up the other two pieces of meat and tossing all three into the cage, not bothering to make sure all three got one, before he went back to the living room and sat in Yami's chair and waited for his return.

He waited there for an hour when Yami finally walked through the door.

"Where the heck have you been!" Finral asked, his arms folded across his chest and legs crossed.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to Kid?! I left a note."

"A note?!" Finral laughed. "You mean this?!" He added, holding up the note.

 _Carefull, Finral,_ Fatry warned.

"Yes, that! So what's your problem?"

"M-my... my problem?! I don't know, you tell me?! I get back from visiting home to find my captain gone and a note that looks like a chicken wrote it!"

"There's nothing wrong with my writing!"

"A NEW BORN BABY COULD WRITE BETTER THEN THIS! Seriously, is this how you write mission reports?!"

"You wanna say that again?" Yami asked grabbing Finral by the head.

"N-n-no, sir! I-I-I'm sorry!"

"You better be," he said before throwing Finral towards the open door.

"Ow," he said after hitting something and knocking it over.

_Don't say I didn't warn you._

_Quiet,_ Finral replied looking up to see what he landed on, only to find himself face to face with a pale man in a black hat, who muttered something, so quiet that even though he was only inch's away, Finral could not hear him. He screamed while jumping into a portal. Staying in the safety of his room, he pointed a finger threw the portal and asked, "W-who it that?!"

"Gordon, you're new squad mate. Get your ass out here."

"N-new squad mate?" Finral repeated, slowly sticking his head out the portal, to see Gordon waving and mumbling something. "Was there another entrance exam today? I thought they where only held once a year."

"They are. Found him on my way back from a mission. I liked him so I invited him to join the squad."

"Isn't that like... a back door entry? Is that really fare to the other Magic Knights?"

"No it's not cheating. Get over here. I've got a mission report to write and if you're going to complain about my writing then you're going to start writing them from now on."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Sit." He said, pointing to the seat next to him on the couch. "Oh and when you're done, show Gordon around the hideout. And don't use your magic to do it, or he won't know how to get back here without your portals. And nobody's using my wheels without my permission."

"... I don't think I understand what you mean by that last part...."

"Never mind that. Just get writing."

"D-don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course not!"


	16. It can't rearrange Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and the kudos!

"Alright that's the last one," Yami said taking the last report from Finral.

"Finally," Finral sighed. "Can I go into the Royal Capital and..."

"No. I told you you're showing Gordon around the hideout."

"Right..." he said, standing up and turning to Gordon. "Well, let's get this over with."

"And don't..."

"Use my magic, yeah yeah. This is going to take forever."

 _I don't see what the big deal is.... I always use magic to get around the hideout...,_ he thought as he walked out of the living room.

_Probably the fact that he'll need to know how to get around on his own...._

_I know that... but he can figure it out, I mean a building can't just rearrange itself._

_Well, no... that is a good point.... What is he muttering anyway? It's kind of creepy._

"Okay... So, I guess I show you the dining room first...."

"The dining room is a great place to strengthen our new found bond of friendship!" Gordon muttered.

"Uhhhh...." _Y-you said... k-kind of creepy...?_

_No... it's definitely creepy._

"Okay.... So to the second floor then.... I believe the staircase is this way...." he said going down the right hall off the living room entrance. "It should be... right about... here! ...No... okay.... maybe it was the other way...."

Yami looked up to see the two passing the entrance again.

"As I thought. The kid has no idea," he chuckled before going back to what he was doing.

"L-like I thought.... It was here," Finral chuckled nervously.

_You absolutely had no idea. How? You had to walk around the hideout at least once or you wouldn't be able to use magic to get around it._

_I did.... I must have remembered wrong...._

_Obviously. Like you said 'the hideout can't rearrange itself',_ Fatry said as they walked up the stairs.

They walked down a hall and Finral stopped and opened a door to the left.

"This is the di... bath! What the heck! I swear the dinning room was right here! I know for a fact it was because the kitchen was on the third floor when it should have been right next to the dinning room!" He said as he began to pace back and forth.

"The bath is a perfect place to strengthen our friendship while washing each others backs!"

Finral stopped pacing and looked at Gordon, "What? ...Never mind I probably won't be able to hear you anyway. Let's just go to the kitchen on the third floor."

 _You sure that's where it's at?_ Fatry teased, having hard a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

_Yes I'm sure!_

They walked around until they found the stairs to the third floor.

"And hear is the Kitch... er... h-hello captain Yami...."

"You're dead, Kid."

Finral let out a yelp before closing the door.

_That was definitely not the kitchen!_

_I know!_ Finral replied dragging Gordon down the hall and away from the restroom as fast as he could. He quickly slowed to a halt when he was out of breath and leaned over placed his hands on his knees, painting. "What the heck is up with this places!!! I know I only walked around the hideout once but I have a decent memory! I know where everything was at!!! Okay.... Third times the charm! Let's go to the basement! I have to feed the Magic Beasts anyway."

* * *

  
"Hay Henry. How's Finral doing with the new guy's tour?" Yami asked with a laugh while opening the door to Henry's room but not going in.

"Noooooot Vaaaaaarrrrrryyyy weeeeeeellllll."

"I knew he was using his magic to get around. Hasn't even realized you moved everything around sense he first joined." Yami laughed.

"Thhhhaaaaaaaaat iiiiiis meeeeeeaaaaaan, Caaaaaaaptaaaaiiiinnnn," Henry said.

"Mean? It's fun, not mean."

"Fuuuunnn fooooor yooooouuuu buuuuuut nooooooot foooooor pooooooor Fiiiiinnnnnnraaaal."

"Ah, he'll get over it. You want to meet them? I can go get them."

"Nooooo, noooooot nooooooow. Maaaaayyyybeeee soooooommmeeee oooothhhherrrr tiiiiimmmeeee."

"Alright. Let me know if you change your mind."

"Iiiiiii wiiiiiiillllllll."

And Yami left to head back to the living room.

* * *

  
Finral began to fumble over his words in frustration before grabbing two fistfuls of hair and letting out an aggravated yell.

_Finral, are we lost?_

"NO! WE ARE NOT LOST!!!" Finral replied allowed. Once he realized what he did, he prayed that whatever Gordon was mumbling was him questioning if they were lost, too. "Okay... Finral, just take a breath and calm down. Let's go back to the living room and start over. After all you've done this before. It isn't like the hideout can rearrange itself. That's physically impossible." He looked around the hall. "But which way _is_ the living room? Yami told me I can't use my magic.... And if he's out of the restroom now and back in the living room, then he'll catch me using it.... And then he'll kill me.... aaaaaaggghhh! Screw it! Spacial Magic: Fallen Angel's Gate!"

"I thought I told you not to use your magic," Yami said leaning back in his chair when Gordon and Finral stepped out of the portal.

"I-I... I tried not to! I did!" Finral replied. "B-but.... I couldn't! This place is so big.... I thought I knew where everything was.... How can I possibly not know how to get around without using my magic! It's not like the rooms move around on their own! See! It's true! I am a failure! I can't attack. I can't defend. I can't even show one person around a Magic Knight's base that I lived at for how long now!!! I am pathetic!"

"Whoa now, slow down. Nobody said anything about you being pathetic or a failure," He said as Finral continued to ramble and degrade himself while pacing. "Hay, would you listen to me. Finral. Hay.... THE HIDEOUT REARRANGES ITSELF, DAMN IT!"

"Oh and let's not forget.... Wait... the hideout what?" Finral said as he halted his pacing.

"The layout of this place is constantly changing."

"SERIOUSLY!" Finral said at the same time Fatry thought it.

"Yup. That's why I made sure you new where the bathroom and my bed room was the first day you were here. I knew you've been using your magic to get from room to room so you wouldn't have realized unless I told you or you where forced to use the halls. So I decided to mess with you instead of telling you."

"The hideout.... It actually.... THAT'S MEAN!!!"

"Really? I thought it was pretty damn funny!" Yami laughed. "Go show Gordon around. And don't get lost this time."

"Does that mean I can use my magic now?"

"If it keeps you from getting lost and do it quick. I might need your magic to get to the bathroom, it's on the third floor today and I don't feel like walking that far again."

"I'M NOT A SHORTCUT!"


	17. A Much More Wonderful Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so I rewrote a section of this chapter... the picture is the original where I had tried to make it look like Ledior had miss spoke in "Magic Knights Entrance Exam" because of a conversation I had with someone where we were trying to figure out exactly how far apart Langris and Finral were born... only to later discover that our original thoughts on it was right and they where actually born the same year, eight months apart rather than Langris being born the next years... So I'm fixing it while giving people the option of reading the original with the image below.

"L-Lady Finesse! You're here!" Finral said stepping out of the portal and into the garden of House Vaude, where Finesse was sitting on a bench.

"Hello Finral," Finesse smiled. "You're mother just went inside to have a maid get us something to drink. Here, come sit," She added sliding over to make more room for him.

"Oh! Uh... S-sure," he replied. "I-I'm not sure if anyone told you but... Liliane isn't really my mother."

"Oh I know... she's made that quite clear. She tried to be nice about it but I can tell she holds some... resentment towards you. Other wise she wouldn't have made a point to make it obvious. Not that I couldn't already tell. You're the only one in your family with lilac colored eyes, everyone else is blue."

"Yeah... that would be a bit odd to some people. Mother died before I was a year old. Father doesn't really talk about her so I don't know much just that I've got her eyes. Father remarried not long after and then soon had Langris. W-what about you? I thought Father said you couldn't go outside."

"He did. I can go out for awhile but not long periods of time."

"I'm glad to hear that. It would be a shame for someone to never be able go outside. I couldn't imagine not being able to go outside and see a summer sunset, the autumn leaves, a field of spring flowers, or everything covered in white snow, sparking in the winter sun... What?" He asked when Finesse chuckled.

"Those things are quite magical.... I'm sorry, for you to have to take an older woman with a sickness like this as your fiancée...."

"What?! Oh! N-not at all, Lady Finesse.... You're v-very beautiful...! Any guy would be lucky to marry you," Finral said nervously scratching the back of his head. "B-but the one who's going to be the head of the Vaude family isn't me.... Langris is superior to me in every way, so he'll make you happy.... His magic is incredible and he's very decisive....”

 _Don't you say it, Finral! It's not true!_ Fatry finally decided to say something sensing the conversation taking a turn for the worst but Finral ignored him.

"Where as I'm just completely useless."

 _Finral!_ Fatry growled.

 _But it_ is _true, Fatry. I'm not going to lie to her._

"That's not true at all."

"Huh?" Finral said quickly looking at her in shock.

"I've only met you a few times but I can already tell... that you're a very kind person.... In my opinion you're a much more wonderful mage, Finral," she smiled at him.

"D-don't tease me like that...!"

"Oh, I wasn't trying to tease you at all," she replied honestly but with a bit of a chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" They heard Liliane say as she came into the garden from the house followed by a maid with a tray of tea and some snacks.

"Mother... er.... S-sorry.... Liliane.... It's Friday. I'm supposed to come home for diner on Fridays."

"Yes, but it's not diner time. You're awfully early."

"I-I know that.... Father asked me to come early. He wanted to speak with me about something."

"Speak with you? He probably just wanted to take another look at your grimoire. He's inside. I suggest you go find him. And if you see Langris, send him out. He should be getting to know his future wife after all."

Finral flinched at the words 'future wife' before giving her a single node and went to find the two. He looked for awhile but couldn't find either of them. He was walking back to the garden when he realized that Fatry had been awfully quiet for awhile now.

_Hey, Fatry? You alright? I didn't upset you, did I?_

_I'm fine. No_ you _didn't upset me,_ he said but he sounded like he was struggling with something.

_You sure?_

_Yeah. You should really go talk to Finesse more. I think she's really good for you._

_What do you mean by that?_

_Nothing really. She's a kind human, that's all._

Finral stopped in his tracks, shocked at Fatry's choice of words. _Human?_ He repeated.

_Person. She's a kind person._

"Fatry?" Finral muttered under his breath.

_It's nothing... really._

Finral returned to the garden to find Ledior had joined the others, Langris still nowhere to be found.

"Father! I looked everywhere for you. You wanted to see me?"

"I did," he said holding his hand out when Finral reached him.

Finral sighed as he reached for his grimoire and handed it to his father, who once again began flipping threw the pages.

Ledior let out a sigh before handing the grimoire back to his son. Finral took it and waited for yet another lecture on his incompetence. It didn't come, and Finral could only guess it was because they had a guest.

"Still no new spells, huh?" Liliane said not caring to keep her mouth shut or put up a front like her husband had. "What an incompetent idiot. After all this time you still only have one spell. I am so grateful to have a son like my dear Langris. He will make such a wonderful husband for you, Lady Finesse. He'll be getting his grimoire next year. Oh, I can't wait to see all the amazing spells he'll acquire!"

"He's going to have amazing spells when he get his grimoire in March," Finral said more to himself then anyone else. But the others heard and Finesse couldn't help but hear how proud he was of his little brother in his voice before mentally questioning the Vaude's story because how is Langris getting his grimoire that coming March if he was only fourteen, a _year_ younger then Finral? But she decided to ask Finral about it some other time.

"Not much you can say about that, seeing how you can't even learn more then one spell," Liliane muttered.

"R-right...," Finral muttered having heard her.

"Finral," Ledior said giving him a look.

"S-sorry," Finral said turning his gaze to the ground.

"Where is Langris. I thought I told you to tell him to come out here," Liliane said.

"I couldn't find him so I came back out. He might be some where studying in private. He likes to do that now and then."

"I believe Young Lord Langris is in his room studying. He was heading that way and asked not to be bothered," a maid said walking out with another batch of tea.

"He studies to much," Finral said without thinking.

"And you study to little," Ledior replied just loud enough for Finral to hear.

"Hey," Finral said to the maid as she went to go back inside. "Could you have the cook make Some chary tart and take it to Langris, please?"

"Of course, Young Lord Finral."

"Thank you! Langris loves chary tart, it would be nice for him to have some whenever he’s ready for a study break.”

* * *

Later that night, Fatry woke up in control of Finral's body only moments after Finral fell asleep. He could feel the anger and hatred he tried to suppress at House Vaude beginning to grow as he laid there in bed, reflecting on the day.

"Calm down, Fatry," he told himself as he curled up in a ball. He had this undesirable, overwhelming urge to destroy something even though his magic wouldn't allow it. "Deep breaths. It's okay...."

He managed to keep Finral from feeling his anger earlier but now it was becoming unbearable to contain. It was almost painful even.

When talking to himself didn't help he got out of bed and grabbed Finral's broom from across the room and flew out the window. He found a nice quiet place far enough away from the hideout that Yami and Gordon wouldn't be able to hear him and get woken up.

He landed and laid the broom down as he began to pace telling himself he needed to calm down.

"How can people be so cruel?!!" He yelled kicking a rock as hard as he could. "How could someone have their own child conditioned to think so little of themselves?!! My parents never said those kind of things to me! How can he care so much about people like that?!! I.... I.... I hate them...! I hate them...! Those.... Those... _humans!_ They're unforgivable!" He finished yelling before letting out a scream and falling to his knees.

 _F-Fatry? W-what's going on? Where are we?_ Finral asked having 'woken up'.

"Finral...." Fatry began to cry.

_What's wrong? Why are you feeling such strong hatred? It woke me up... if that's what you call this anyway...._

"I'm sorry.... I try not to feel this way.... You're parents make me so angry. This malice I'm feeling from the reincarnation makes me want to kill them.... I mean _I_ don't want to... I mean I do but.... I... uuuugh! This is so confusing! I don't like feeling like this! It hurts! Finral.... I... I'm scared. I don't want to hurt anyone. And I definitely don't won't to hurt anyone with your hands.... I-I can't breath....”

_It's okay, Fatry. I won't let you hurt anyone. It's going to be okay._

"How? If we both had our own body then I could see that but we don't! So how would you stop me if my malice starts to take over?"

_We'll figure something out, Fatry. Everything is going to be okay._

“I don’t see how.”


	18. Bad Finral!

"You alright, Kid? You look like you did't get any sleep," Yami asked when Finral walked into the living room.

"I got a little but then I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. So I figured I'd take a walk around the hideout, try to figure out where everything is at just in case I need to know for any reason," he added the last part with an irritated glare.

_I'm really sorry about that, Finral._

"Still angry about that little prank, hu."

_Don't be. I'm just glad you're feeling better, besides it wasn't your fault._

"Angry, no... Annoyed, yes. I'm going to go to the Royal Capital and...."

"No," Yami interrupted.

"What?! But you didn't even let me finish my sentence!"

"Didn't have to. You're not running off to go flirt. I need you for a mission today.

"As much as I would like to do that, I was actually going to say 'go to the library'. Besides I'd only get in your way."

"You've been going to a lot of libraries every sense you joined. Care to tell me what you're looking for?"

"I'm just doing a bit of studying."

"You still have to do school work. Shouldn't you be done with that boring crap? You're a Magic Knight now, you've got more important things to worry about."

"T-try telling Father that...."

_Are we not going to research reincarnation magic?_

_Yeah but he just assumed that it was school work and I can't really tell him the truth.... Besides Father is having me continue me normal studies, just not on a daily basis._

"Maybe I will.... Alright. Get going then. But at some point you are going on a mission. I'll just drag Gordon with me this time."

"You do that...," Finral said, as he stepped through a portal into the Royal Capital. "Okay. Library.... !.... Oooo.... Well, hello beautiful...." he said as a girl walked past him and he began to follow her.

_Finral!!! No!_ Fatry tried to bring his mind back to the task at hand. _Finral...! Library! Now! ....Stop!_

_Whaaaaaat?!_ Finral whined. _This will only take a second._

_I said no! We have more important things to worry about!_

_More important then girls?!_ Finral stopped walking, bewildered that Fatry would even consider going to a library to research reincarnation magic more important then lovely ladies.

_YES!_

_I'm ignoring you for the rest of the day._

_What?! No! Finral listen to me! She is obviously in her late twenties, early thirties._

_So?_

_So?!! She's to old for you!_

_I'm ignoring you now,_ he said as he resumed walking.

_No! Stop! ....Bad Finral!_

_I'm not a dog you know...._

_Oh so you aren't ignoring me...._

"Hmm," Finral hummed.

_I swear, if you don't stop stalking this poor lady I'm going to find a way to forcefully take control of your body and take us to the library myself!_

_You wouldn't do that. And stalking is a strong word._

_Yes I would!_

_No you wouldn't. You're far too kind to do that._

_Er..._

Just then the girl stopped and turned around. 

Finral froze as she walked back in his direction looking rather perturbed. _Uh oh...._

_Now you've done it._

_I haven't even done anything!!!_

"Are you lost?" She asked when she reached Finral.

"N-no, miss...."

"Well then I would very much appreciate it if you would kindly stop following me."

"I...I-I'm s-sorry.... I was just going to tell you...."

"Go on," she said getting annoyed.

"T-that you are very pretty...."

"I appreciate the compliment but I'm twenty nine and you're like... what...? Twelve? So why don't you run along home little boy."

"Little boy? I'm Fifteen! And a Magic Knight! See?!" He said pointing to the Black Bulls emblem on his robe.

"Ehh.... A Black Bull.... Isn't that the new squad lead by that foreigner? Yuki Sukinomi or something like that?"

"I-it's Yami Sukehiro, actually...."

"I really don't care. Look kid, you look like some little kid. And I don't date adorable little children so run along now," she said then walked away.

_A-adorable...._

_I mean at least you got a complement out of her.... on like the last... hundred girls...._ Fatry chuckled.

_She called me_ adorable _, Fatry.... And a little kid.... I'm the best looking guy in the black bulls... I'm not adorable...._

_If you're going to put it that way... I won't deny that you're good looking.... After all you look like me.... but there are only three people in the Black Bulls so saying that you're the best looking guy in the squad... well... it isn't really saying much...._

_I know... but it's still true...._

_For now.... Can we get to the library now?_

_...? The library?_

_Don't tell me you forgot why we are even in the Royal Capital!!_

_Wait... nope! I remember! Sorry! Reincarnation research!_

_Good. Now let's go._

_Okay, okay. Sheesh..._


	19. New Girl?!

Finral stood, staring up at the walls of books, uncertain as to where to start looking. He couldn't find any sections on forbidden magic, which made sense to him because... well... it's forbidden.... What library would keep books about it on display for citizens to read. He could see someone really high up in the government having access to them, someone like the Wizard King, but not a bunch of random citizens who could potentially put that knowledge to unlawful use.

_I have absolutely know idea where to start. There are way too many books here and if there are any on reincarnation it's no where obvious._

_You don't have to do this. I should have known this was going to be next to impossible.... Nobody in their right mind would keep books on forbidden magic out for everyone to read.... We've probably been to almost every public library in the kingdom by now._

_Not quite... we've been to almost everyone that my magic can get us close to. But there is still a lot more we could check out...._

_It's fine... We should probably be focusing more on finding anyone else that might have been reincarnated... and hopefully find Patry._

_What if it's not your cousin though? What if it's someone else?_

_I'm current it's Patry. He's the only one that was alive long enough to see Licht cast a forbidden spell. So he's really the only one that Devil can indirectly manipulate._

_I have an idea. How about we look though this library and the last few libraries I can get us to.... then after that, if I ever have the opportunity to go somewhere I can't get us to with my magic then we'll take the time to check out their library._

_That's really not necessary, Finral. You put enough time, mana, and energy into this research for me._

_I'm doing this because I want to. It's the only thing I can do to feel useful, if only a little._

_I really wish...._

"Do you need help, young man?" A librarian asked, unknowingly interrupting Fatry. "You've been staring at that shelf for awhile now. Is there something specific you're looking for?"

Finral looked up to her then had an idea.

"Actually, I do, thank you," he said before whispering, "I'm here by request of the Wizard King.... It's kind of a top secret mission so please no questions about what I'm going to ask you...."

_Finral!?_

_I know. I'm really sorry._

"I understand," she said, her tone turning more serious. "Please come with me so we can speak more privately."

Finral let out a sigh of relief when she turned away, _I can't believe that actually worked._

_I can't believe you tricked this poor lady._

_I'm sorry. Maybe if we can figure this all out and stop the Devil from winning then I'll comeback and tell her the truth._

_Promise?_

_If I don't, I'll quit being a Magic Knight._

The librarian led Finral to an office in the back of the library and closed the door behind them.

"What is it I can do for you?"

"I was asked to do some research for the Wizard King. The details on what it's for is top secret. However, I am aloud to tell you what it's on if I have trouble finding books about it."

"Okay. What is it you are looking for?"

"Books that have any amount of information on reincarnation magic."

"Reincarnation magic?! That is forbidden magic that nobody know's if it actually exists. Why...."

"I'm truly sorry, Mrs. But I can't answer any of your questions."

"Right. My apologies. I do believe we have a few book that speak of reincarnation but it's mostly fictional."

"That will be fine! Fiction tends to be basted on some truth. Any once of information will be of great help in my mission."

"Very well. Please, let me help you by getting the books for you."

"That would be great. Thank you!"

Finral checked out the books and went back to the hideout. Yami and Gordon hadn't returned from their mission yet so he sat at the table and spread out the books. He skimmed through each of them and wrote every small bit of details on reincarnation he could find down in a notebook.

"Is any of this helpful, Fatry?" Finral asked after two hours of reading.

 _Not really, I'm afraid,_ he sighed. _So far there's nothing that we don't already know. What was that noise?_

"Crap! Yami's back!" Finral said quickly haphazardly throwing the books through a portal to his room and jumping in. He poked his head back out to see Yami and Gordon walking into the hideout followed by a young girl with pink hair.

"Hay, Finral," Yami said waving.

Finral ignored him and went back to the other side of the portal, closed it, opened a different portal, pulled out a bouquet of flowers, closed that portal, and opened another in front of the girl.

"Hello, beautiful!" He said sticking half his body out the portal and holding the flowers out towards her. "I'm Finral Vaude! What's your name?"

_Really, Finral.... You know what... never mind.... At this point you're flirting doesn't surprise me._

"Oh! Umm, V-Vanessa."

"Finral, stop flirting with the new girl. If you don't I swear I'll kill you."

"Whaaaaaa~t?! Wait... new _girl_? She's joining our squad?!" He said then turned back to Vanessa, "you're joining our squad?!"

"Umm, yes. As of today."

"That's great!! We finally have a cute girl to hang out with!"

"I said shut up kid or I'm locking you in the basement with the Magic Beasts."

"I can get out of there in less then a second.... Besides the beasts like me now. They haven't tried to eat me in weeks.”

“Last I checked you can’t use magic if you’re knocked out. How you manage to get them to like you that fast?”

“Kn-knocked out?! ...Oh... ummm... they just did it on their own.... I didn’t really do anything.” There was no way Finral was going to tell Yami that Finral’s Magic accidentally hurt one of his precious pets... even if he wasn’t the one that used the magic.


	20. First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a day early Christmas (or which ever holiday you’re celebrating this time of year) gift for all if you (had a few days writers block for this but I was able to finish this chapter before Christmas! Yay!)

"Are you alright?" Vanessa asked as she took a seat next to Finral who had his head laying on the table in front of them.

"Mmhmm," Finral replied with a nod but didn't sit up. "She's so pretty.... I want to go see her again."

"Snap out of it Finral. You just saw the girl last night," Yami said walking into the room.

"That doesn't change the fact that I want to see her now!"

"Who?" Vanessa asked.

"His fiancée."

"Fiancée?"

"She's my brother's fiancée, not mine."

"You said yourself that it wasn't official."

"It might as well be."

"Enough of that. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Where? I told you last night when you got back from Tota, that I had a Captains' meeting today."

"Oh, right," he said standing up and opening a portal.

* * *

"What's that?" Finral asked Yami when he came out of the Captain's meeting carrying a package.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the hideout. Let's go."

"Kay," Finral said before opening a portal and added "we're back" as they stepped through it.

"Welcome back!" Vanessa said from the sofa she state as she waved while holding a glass bottle.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Yami asked taking the alcohol from her.

"Hey! Give it ack! That stuffs really good!"

"It's alcohol and you're not quite old enough to drink it yet," Yami said. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it in one of the cupboards in the kitchen. I was curious as to what it was so I opened it. Come on Captain, I want some more."

"No. You're not old enough.... Where the hell are you're clothes!"

"It got hot. So I took them off."

"Go get dressed. You're going with Finral."

"Where am I going?" Finral asked confused.

"A mission."

"What?! But Yami! I've told you, having me go on a mission isn't a good idea! I'll just get in the way!"

"Relax, Kid. I'm sending Vanessa with you and its only a delivery. Besides I told you that you where going to have to go on a mission sooner or later, didn't I?"

"D-delivery?"

"Yes. Julius needs this package delivered to a guy from the research branch of the Magic Knight. He lives just outside of Tota. I figured sense you are from Tota and have spacial magic, you would be the perfect person to deliver it."

"I-it's only a delivery? No fighting? No having to hurt anyone? No chances of getting hurt?"

"Nope. Just a quick drop off of a package."

"Promise?"

"Yup. Think you can hand that?"

"Y-yeah."

"I don't know where exactly the guy lives just that he's out side of Tota."

"That's okay. I think I remember Father talking about someone like that. I'll stop home first and ask him."

"Alright," he said turning to find Vanessa still on the sofa but now sprawled out sleeping and still only wearing underwear. "Vanessa! Go get dressed! I'm not sending the kid on his first mission by himself! Not to mention this will be your first mission too!"

"I-it's fine Yami. S-she doesn't have to come."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm only going to Tota right? It's really not that much different then going home to visit."

"Alright," Yami said hand him the package. "But don't lose it. Julius says it's important. Don't sit it down for even a second."

"I-I won't," Finral said opening a portal and walking through it.

Yami let out a sigh before taking out a communication device. 

"You in Tota yet, Gordon?" He had called Gordon before leaving the meeting and asked him to fly to Tota.

Gordon mumbled something, the only reason Yami knew it was a "yes" was because he could actually see Gordon's face with this device and Gordon had nodded his head.

"Good. Finral just left. Keep an eye on him for me. But don't let him see you. And call my only if things go south for in reason because I won't be able to understand a word you're saying."

"You can count on me, Captain!" Gordon mumbled but Yami was already gone.

Gordon was outside the gates of House Vaude. He waited there until he saw Finral's portal and he walked out of it then he snuck past the gate and hid in some bushes in the garden.

* * *

Finral stepped out of his portal to find his Father, Lady Finesse, Langris and Liliane sitting the the garden.

_Ugh, those three again._

_Fatry! You've been awfully quiet today. You alright?_

_I was fine, much better then yesterday, until we had to come here anyway. I'm just glad Lady Finesse is here again today. But it's not fair that they're letting that brother of yours see her more then you when it hasn't officially been decided who's fiancée she is._

"Finral! Hello!" Finesse smiled at him.

"H-hello, Lady Finesse," Finral blushed. _You know just as much as I do that it is unofficially official._

"Finral? You just visited yesterday. What do we owe this visit to?" Ledior asked.

"Don't you know it impolite to drop in unannounced," Liliane said.

 _Jerk,_ Fatry thought 

"I was asked to deliver this package to a man who works in the magic research department of the Magic Knights.... He lives near Tota but Captain Yami didn't know exactly where.... And I remembered you talking about someone like that living near here so I thought I'd come by and ask if...."

"In other words... You're on a mission... a delivery mission."

"Ummm... Y-yes.... I-it's a special mission from the Wizard King himself and...."

Liliane stied to suppress a laugh but failed. "Of course _you_ would be sent on a delivery mission," she said amused.

Finral clutched the package tightly against his chest and turned his gaze away from her.

"The only thing that would make this better is if it where his first mission," Langris added.

"I-it is," Finral muttered looking to the ground. "B-but Captain Yami said the Wizard King said it was a very important package."

Ledior sighed, Finral could hear the disappointment in it. "The man you're looking for is just west of Tota. You should reach it in about an hour on foot. I can have a maid get you a broom to cut the time in half."

"No. That's okay. If I open a portal to the farthest point I can see I should get there in the same time it will take by broom or even less. Th-thank you for the help, Father. I'll see you guys Friday, then," he said opening a portal.

"Good luck, Finral," Finesse said before he stepped through. 

He stopped and looked back to her. "Th-thank you," he said giving her a small smile before disappearing through the portal.

* * *

Gordon climbed on his broom as soon as Finral's portal closed and flew to the west of Tota until he found Finral on the edge of the village. As Yami had expected, despite Finral using his Spacial Magic, Gordon was able to keep the fifteen year old in sight, it was a little difficult with him disappear through portals, that was until he stopped using his magic and walked for awhile, then it was much easier.

* * *

  
Finral opened another portal, it had been about fifteen minutes sense he left Tota and he figured he was about another fifteen minutes away. His hand was shaking as he opened the portal and sweet was beginning to appear on his face.

 _You should take a break Finral. You shouldn't push yourself this much,_ Fatry told him when they were on the other side of the portal and Finral leaned over putting his hands on his knees panting. _Sit down for a minute then walk. We should be getting close and if you open a gate to far you could miss his house._

"O... okay. You're right. But... only for a minute.... I'm about out of mana anyway.”

_Catch your breath then walk the rest of the way or at least until some of your mana returns._


	21. Gone Wrong?

"I don't have it!" A man said to his captives for the hundredth time. Three men had him tied to the ceiling by his hands with plant magic.

"Stop lying to us! Our intel told us that it was in the possession of the Clover Kingdom's Wizard King and was sending it near to you, Tatsuo!"

"While you're intel may have been correct, it hasn't arrived here yet!"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

The four men looked to the door.

The plant mage grabbed Tatsuo by the chin. "Tell them to come in," he said quietly, but not quite a whisper, in Tatsuo's ear.

* * *

Finral walked to the door of the house that he was sure was where he was supposed to be. It had been the only building insight for awhile now. It took a bit longer to get there then he had hoped and he was beginning to wish he and Fatry had switched so that Fatry could teleport them the rest of the way.

Holding the package close to his chest with one arm, he raised his free hand and knocked on the door.

There was a moment of silence before he heard a man's voice saying to come in.

He opened the door and was greeted by to other men with their grimoires out.

"D-Diamond soldiers!" Finral said in shock looking at the diamond shapes on the cover of their grimoires.

"So this idiot was telling the truth," the man on the right said, who's grimoire was glowing red, a fire mage. "That device from the dungeon hadn't arrived here yet. Guess we owe you an apology Tatsuo. To think they sent a kid to deliver it. What a stupid idea."

 _Finral, you need to run,_ Fatry warned. _Open a portal and get out of here!_

 _I can't! I don't have enough mana left!_ Finral said as he slowly backed away from the door.

_Then switch with me! Now!_

_I can't do that either! No one can find out about you! If we switch, people will find out!_

* * *

Gordon fallowed Finral to a house and watched as he knocked on the door then opened it. He became concerned when Finral began to slowly back away. The man inside lunged at Finral when he turned to run and grabbed him from behind.

Quickly Gordon took out the communication device and called Yami.

"I'm on my way," Yami said the second he saw Gordon. He turned to someone off screen and yelled, "Hey, Cob! Enough Chatting with Julius, I need a portal to Tota like ten minutes ago! Stay close, Gordon. But don't do any thing that will make them run. We don't need them trying to take Finral as a hostage... or force him to be their escape route."

"Of course, Captain!" Gordon muttered but Yami was already gone again.

* * *

The fire mage dragged Finral inside and closed the door. 

"Why don't you hand over that package, kid?" The plant mage said.

"I-I'm afraid, I-I can't d-do that. I was told not to let go of this package until I handed it to the Magic Knight from the Magic Research department," Finral replied slightly raising his right hand.

"Is that so? Then I guess we'll just have to take it."

"I-I don't thank so," Finral said opening a small portal 

"Damn it, you idiots! That kid's a spacial mage!" The plant mage yelled at the fire mage and the other mage.

The mage that had remained silent the whole time reached to grab the package but Finral was to quick and shoved the package through the portal.

_Finral! You don't have enough mana right now. Don't over exert yourself!_

_I had just enough for a small portal back to House Vaude._

"Fumihiro! I thought you said you had that spell up!"

The silent mage sighed and took out his grimoire.

"You really shouldn't have done that kid," The fire mage said taking a step towards Finral.

_Wh-what the heck did I just doooo! I should have just gave it to them!_

* * *

Gordon landed outside the house and peered into the window to find Finral slowly backing away from the man that had dragged him into the house. The man apparently didn't notice that Finral had opened a portal until the man behind them had said something and the third man reached to take the package but Finral was to quick and had the package through the portal before any of them could take it.

He waited there for Yami, praying that non of the men harmed his dear friend. He could tell that they were getting angry but Finral was still refusing to bring the package back for them.

"Gordon!" He hard Yami's voice from the sky. He turned around as his captain landed behind him. "What's the situation?"

Gordon pointed to the window muttering something. Yami looked and Gordon could feel the dark magic pulsing from him.

The flame mage had his grimoire opened and was ready to attack Finral.

* * *

"Now why don't you open that portal back up and get us that package," the flame mage said.

"I-I-I'm really sorry... T-that was the last of my mana."

"I suggest you not lie to me kid. Bring that package back right now, or I'll make you regret messing with official Diamond Kingdom business," the flame Mage said raising a hand to cast a spell at him.

The was the shattering of glass as a dark figure flew throug the windo.

"THE HELL... DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO DO TO MY WHEELS!" The figure said just before landing between Finral and the fire mage.

"C-captain Yami! Y-you followed me?!"

"No. I had Gordon follow you," Yami replied as Gordon looked through the open... or rather shattered window and waved at Finral. "Julius told me when he gave me the package that it was a magic device that the Diamond Kingdom was looking for for their magic research and expariments. Julius had a hunch they'd send some soldiers after it. We were just hoping that it wouldn't have been this soon. So I sent Gordon to let me know if they did show up. Where is it?"

"I-I teleported it to the nearest place I've been. I know you said not to put it down unt~."

"Don't worry about that. You did good, kid."

"Damn Magic Knights! Don't get in our way!" The plant mage casting a spell at Yami and Finral.

A fight broke out and attack spells for flying everywhere. The silent mage stayed against the wall and showed no signs of joining the fight.

Finral's breathing was getting heavy as he slowly backed away to the door. _H-he promised...._ _H-he s-said th-there wouldn't b-be any f-fighting! H-he s-said th-there wouldn't b-be any ch-chance of g-getting hurt! H-he p-promise!_

_You need to calm down, Finral. Help him out._

_I-I can't!_ He thought reaching for the door and tried to open it.

"I wouldn't attempt that, kid."

Finral jumped and turned to the mage that had been silent inches from him.

"I don't think you want to find out what will happen if you try to walk through that door. Right now you're the only one that we need alive, so even if you attempt to escape, which you can't without killing yourself, I won't let you."

Finral let go of the knob and inched towards the left. He ducked out of the way of a fire spell and when he looked up the silent mage had disappeared... or he thought until he spotted him back at his spot at the wall.

"Finral, get Gordon and get out of here," Yami said blacking and plant spell that was headed towards the spacial mage.

"I-I can't, Captain!"

"Yes, you can, now do it."

"No! I mean I used up most of my mana just getting here! And I used the last of it to get the magic item out of here," Finral replied slowly finding his way to the corner.

"Oh that's just great."

"I-I'm sorry."

"The hell for? It's not your fault. Damn this place is to small for a fight," Yami said as he accidentally knocked over what looked to be an expensive vase.

_I-I knew it.... I'm only in his way._

_Only because you're out of mana. Switch places with me._

_I-I can't. I-I won't,_ he thought as more spell bounced around the living room. _T-t-to many spells. S-someone's going to get hurt.... I-I-I can't. I-I-I c-can't d-do this...._ he was beginning to breath harder then before. _H-he promised.... H-h-he.... he knew..._ Finral thought as he pressed his back to the corner and slid to the floor. _H-he knew this could have been dangerous. W-w-why did he t-t-tell me it w-w-wouldn't be?_ He curled his knees to his chest and rest his head on them as he wrapped his arms around his knees. He listened to the sound of attach spells flying as Yami fought the Diamond soldiers."U-useless. So freakin useless," He muttered as his body trembled.

* * *

"There. Now that you bastards are dealt with," Yami said after using a dark binding spell on the three mages.

"Thank you, Yami," Tatsuo said looking down at the three men laying on the floor. "I can't believe they found out we had it that quickly."

"Don't see what you're thinking me for. It was Julius' harebrained idea," he replied. "Finral, got enough mana for a portal yet?" Yami looked over his shoulder when Finral didn't respond. "Hey, Kid?" He walked over and knelt down in front of Finral. "You alright? Don't tell me you got hit by one of their spells."

Finral slowly shook his head without looking up.

"Get hit by one of my spell?" He said that as a joke because he knew that he deliberately made sure not to send on in Finral's direction unless it was to block one of the enemy's spells. 

Again, Finral shook his head without looking at his captain.

"Then what the hell's wrong?"

Finral tilted his head up just enough to glare at Yami through blurred vision before burying his face again.

"Well shit, you really hate fighting that much, huh?"

Finral didn't respond.

"Do you have have enough mana for a portal back to the capital. We need to get these three to the prison."

Finral shook his head.

Yami let out a sigh. "Alright, Gordon, Get in here and have a seat. It's going to be awhile before we leave."

Gordon crawled through the broken window and sat on the floor in front of Finral and Yami.

"Have a seat? How about you start cleaning this place up!" Tatsuo said after getting a good look at the state of his house.

"Hey, we just saved your ass. You should be thanking us! Not making us work!"

"I wasn't talking about those two!" He said pointing to Finral and Gordon. "You're the one who caused all this damage!"

"Those three caused more of it then I did," Yami said pointing to the unconscious Diamond Solders. "Not to mention even if we wanted to tack the fight outside, we couldn't because that creapy silent guy was keeping up some sort of barrier spell so we couldn't get out without getting severely injured."

"Fine. But I'll be sending you the bill."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said lighting a cigarette.

Tatsuo then left the room and came back moments later with a tray of food and some water. He sat it on the floor between the three Magic Knights. He picked up a glass of the water and held it out to Finral, "here, young man. You look like you could use a drink."

Finral held his hand out without looking and took the water.

"What are you doing?" Yami said when Finral reached his hand over his head instead of drinking it.

Finral didn't answer... Well not verbally anyway... and poured the water on Yami's head before holding the glass out to Tatsuo, "more please."

Tatsuo burst out laughing. He took the glass and head back to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yami yelled.

Finral didn't answer.

"I think he's giving you the silent treatment, Captain."

"Are you giving me the damn silent treatment?!" Yami said not having heard Gordon's mumbles.

Finral nodded. 


	22. Too Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa glaring at Yami for what he did to poor Finral.... I didn’t know weather or not to have her wearing the outfit she wore when Yami rescued her, the one she wears now, or a different one... so I just went with the first potion.... This isn’t the finished version... eventually I want to color it with Alcohol based markers but I currently do not own any 😔 so that’s going to be waiting awhile... If I ever get any.... but the ones I want are not the cheapest (heck of a lot cheaper then my dream alcohol markers (copic (which is the brand that all(or most) Mangaka’s use) with over 300 colors 😍) but still a little out of budget at the moment. *sighs*  
> 
> 
> Also... those of you who may have notice... let’s face it all of you probably did.... I “forgot” Finral’s earrings... this WAS intentional for several reasons.  
> 1: Finral didn’t have pierced ears when he was younger. He had them done after he joined the Black Bulls.
> 
> 2: I have a plan for them... it’s a theory of mine that I’m sure isn’t true but I wish it were... however that’s all I’m saying about it because it’s a surprise 😁

Once Finral regained enough mana for a couple portals, he retrieved the package from his room at House Vaude and gave it to Tatsuo before opening one back to the hideout.

"Hey, where have you guys been? I woke up and you guys where gone." Vanessa said when they interred the living room. "Are you okay, Finral?" She asked when he collapsed, face first, on the floor as the portal closed. "And why are you soaked, Yami?"

"'Es," Finral said into the floor. "Ou' o' mana, 's aw."

"Oh. Seriously though, where'd you guys go?"

"What do you mean where'd we go? I told you before Finral left you where going on a mission with him but as soon as he was ready to leave you where asleep. So Finral decided to go by himself."

"I was talking about you and Gordon, not Finral."

"We had to go help him out."

Finral mumbled something into the floor.

"What was that kid?"

Finral didn't answer.

Vanessa gave Yami a confused look before replying, "okay... but that doesn't explain why you're soaked."

"This kid dumped about fifty gallons of water on me," he replied lightly nudging Finral in the side with his foot. "Tatsuo thought it was funny so he keep refilling his glass."

"Do I even want to know what you did to deserve that?" Vanessa asked as she took out her grimoire and used her threads to lift Finral off the floor by his arms.

"No... Tired..." Finral protested in a mutter as she brought him over and sat him on the couch next to her.

"Then sleep somewhere more comfortable," she said wrapping an arm around him and letting him rest his head on her shoulder. "Now why did you soak Yami with water?"

"'M not 'alking to 'im," he said sleepily.

"Why not?" She asked glaring at Yami.

"Latter... sleepy," he said practically already sleeping.

When his breathing slowed and she was sure he was asleep and couldn't hear, she turned back to Yami, "Care to explain? Finral's not one to get mad easily. And he especially doesn't give people the silent treatment for no reason."

"I with held some information about his mission today and things went a bit south. I had Gordon follow him just in case."

"What kind of information?" She began to scold him.

"Nothing too major. Just that the package he was delivering was a magic item that a group from the Golden Dawn found in a dungeon near the Diamond Kingdom that they were after for their magic research and experiments and that they probably already new we had it and would probably be after it.... We just didn't expect them to be after it _before_ it was in Tatsuo's possession. We figured it would be while Finral was handing it over or after he left."

"Nothing major! To Finral that's the most important detail! You know how sensitive he is!"

"It's not that big of a deal. He didn't get injured. He successfully completed his first mission... by himself in fact."

"Then why did you go?"

"Like I said, I had Gordon follow him to make sure nothing happened and if it did then he was to contact me. I went and took care of the three Diamond Soldiers that were there when Finral arrived. But the mission was to deliver a package not fight Diamond Soldiers and that's what he did. Gordon and I had nothing to do with that, so yes he completed _his_ mission by himself. Just like Gordon completed his by himself."

"Oh...? And what was Gordon's mission?"

"To make sure no Diamond Bastard damaged my ride.... You where supposed to help with that but you decided to get yourself drunk instead...."

"I see... and why did you decide to with hold information in the first place?"

Yami let out a sigh. "Look, if I had told him he never would have gone. The kid needs to get some on field experience, then maybe he'll gain some self confidence."

Vanessa looked down at Finral. "Is with holding information that would scare him really the best way to do that though? He hates fighting. If he had gotten hurt today he'd never trust you to send him on a mission again.... Even now he might not."

Just then Fatry could feel himself beginning to take over Finral's body as he slept.

 _No, crap, crap, no, no! Not now!_ He thought trying to open his eyes and grab Finral's robe to cover his face but couldn't move. It was a weird sensation as the two laid there with their head on Vanessa's should. It was a feeling of being awake yet at the same time asleep. A moment ago he and Finral both were resting soundly but now Fatry felt wide awake but couldn't move. He could hear Yami and Vanessa talking, they didn't seem to notice anything but that didn't stop the elf from mentally panicking as his elvish ears began to point. He prayed Vanessa couldn't feel it when finally **(every time I type finally/final/fine I end up typing Finrally/Finral/Finral.... Thanks Finral you broke my ability to spell.... don't worry... I still love you ❤️)** his hand snapped up and lifted the robe over his face as he sat up so his ear wasn't on Vanessa's shoulder.

"You okay?" Vanessa asked, concerned, when he stood up just as quickly as he sat up.

"Y-yeah...." he said slowly backing away from them. "P-perfectly Finral.... F-fine! Perfectly fine!" He said waving his free hand out towards them before retreating to Finral's room through a portal.

Vanessa and Yami turned to each other.

"What was that about?" Vanessa asked. "Did he say 'perfectly Finral'?"

"Yeah, I think he did...," Yami said now staring at the spot Fatry had been. "I don't know but don't think I'm not going to pry it out of him. And if he refuses to tell me.... I'll just kill him."

"How about you let me get him to talk.... I think you've done enough damage with today's stunt."

******

"Damn it..., that was way too close," Fatry said leaning on the dresser in Finral's room and looking into the mirror at the tattoo on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is also readying this on Wattpad... I haven’t published this chapter yet because of technical difficulties with the image attachment feature glitching and not letting me attach the picture. I’ll get it up as soon as it lets me add the picture... this happens quite a bit and is extremely inconvenient lol.... Maybe I’m doing something wrong Idk


	23. Tell her? Tell her not? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter this time but you’ll see why at the end ☺️

There was a knock at the door and Fatry jumped.

“Who is it?” He asked.

“Vanessa. Can we talk?”

 _F-Fatry?_ Finral thought tiredly. _W-what’s going on?_

_Quick version? We switched places while you were sleeping on Vanessa’s shoulder and I had to get away quickly. Now they’re all really concerned... and probably confused because I used magic after you said you were out of mana. And now Vanessa wants to talk to you._

Finral sighed as they switched places again. _Alright. This was bound to happen sooner or later._

“Finral?” Vanessa said when he didn’t answer.

“Alright. Come in.”

Vanessa walked in closing the door behind her.

“Sit,” she said walking over to the bed and Finral followed. “What’s going on with you? We could be talking to you and you’d be in like some sort of trance or something. Yami says your ki changes when you’re just sitting there doing nothing. And then just a few minutes ago... You said you where out of mana. You said you where tired.... I could tell you where tired. But you jumped up in a panic and hid your face with your rob... and I could tell you were wide awake.... Now you look exhausted again.”

Finral sighed looking to the floor, “I can’t tell you.”

“So there is something going on with you.”

Finral nodded, “It’s nothing bad... but... yes. I can’t talk about it though.”

“You can talk to me about it. If you need it kept a secret, I can do that.”

Finral shook his head, “no, I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell her? Tell her not? You decided! Voting starts in.. San(three)... Ni(two)... Ichi(one)! Go!


	24. Tell Her? Tell Her Not? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Okay! After a LOT of thinking, considering EVERYONE'S opinions, and realizing things... I came to the conclusion that Finral HAS to tell at least three people... 
> 
> Person number 1: Vanessa. She and Finral are best friends in this and I've officially got a plan for the Underwater Temple arc with Vanessa, Finral, and Fatry.
> 
> Person number 2: Henry. Henry needs to get food some how on days he can't physically move and Finral is the perfect person to do that BECAUSE even though Charmy would be the least suspicious to sneak of with food it is in fact Confirmed that she did not know about Henry until till the other Bulls found out... Finral is the only one that is not confirmed on weather he knew or not because we never got to see him actually meet Henry during the fight against the elves. And Henry can sense everything that goes on in the hideout in my stories.
> 
> Person number 3: Luck. Because Luck has such high mana sensing skills he can probably sense to people's mana in Finral which would be extremely suspicious. And I've got an amazingly funny plan for this I think you all are going to love! 😁 (Thank you, Avery_CK on AO3 for this amazing idea)
> 
> Gordon might be a 4th person to know but not be told because he keeps those journals on his friends... so during his "observation of my friends" (aka stalking the other Bulls) "mission" of his, he could easily over hear Finral talking to Fatry out loud when Finral thinks he's alone. (Which I can do a side story on because I don't see a way to fit it into the main story).
> 
> Thank you everyone for your input. Everyone had amazing reasons from both options. I did not take anyone's opinions and wishes lightly and I hope this doesn't discourage any of you to stop reading and enjoying this story. As I was thinking about this... and I mean really thinking... it just doesn't seem logical that Finral could keep this a complete secret from ALL of the Black Bulls.... But don't worry! There is still secrecy! A lot of it! Can you imagine the Bulls trying to keep a secret from Yami? Who can tell something is up because of everyone's ki? Who they all love but at the same time are terrified of?
> 
> A big think you to:
> 
> David Alejandro Gmez Fernandez and Amaya the Neko on Fanfiction; Averyl_CK, TrueLove17yugi_yami, CheetosVsRuffles, David123gomez, and XarexRaven on AO3; holyromanDISASTER, Hello-I-am-Caru, and Sabl18 on Wattpad for the help.

"You can talk to me about it. If you need it kept a secret, I can do that."

Finral shook his head, "no, I can't."

 _Finral... I_ need _you to tell her... or at least someone._

Vanessa sat waiting and watching Finral as his expression slightly changed. 

_No! I can't!_

_Yes you can.... Do you remember what you promised me?_

_Which promise?_

_When you said you wouldn't let me hurt anyone.... I still don't see how you can do that if we don't have our own bodies. I need her or someone to know so they can help you keep that promise. You don't have to tell her everything._

"O-okay. Okay... L-let's tell her," he mutter but not as quiet as Gordon.

"Let's?" Vanessa finally said.

"I-i-it's not bad...," he said as tears slowly began to fall, "It's not.... Don't.... Don't hate me...." 

"Why wou..." she started to say but stopped when Finral's ears slowly pointed and a red mark began to form on his face.

"She's not your parents, Finral. She's not going to hate you over something so petty," Fatry said not looking at Vanessa.

"F-Finral?"

Fatry shook his head, "no, I'm Fatry. I'm an Elf."

Vanessa stared at him in confusion and shock.

"Finral didn't want anyone to find out," Fatry said looking up to the ceiling. "He's afraid of how people will react, of what they might do. He doesn't seem to realize that you guys aren't his parents. They're so cruel to him, it makes me sick."

"I don't understand...."

"I'm sorry... I should explain better. I'm an Elf from five hundred and one years ago. I died while on a hike up a mountain with my little brother. I got to close to the edge of the cliff at the top and slipped."

Vanessa stared at him in horror.

"The night before Finral's fifteenth birthday, I found myself reincarnated into Finral's body."

"Reincarnated? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Finral's been trying to help me research it but we haven't had any luck yet" **(a part of my really wants to capitalize the "L" in luck lol)**

"You have to tell Yami," Vanessa said calmly. "I mean you _two_ have to tell him."

Fatry shook his head.

"Can I talk to Finral?"

"Of course," he replied as the tattoo slowly vanished and his ear returned to normal.

"Finral?" Vanessa asked unsure how this worked or if it really was Finral now sitting in front of her.

He nodded but did not look at her.

She then punched him in the arm perhaps a little to hard. He jumped, grabbed his arm, and stared at her wide eyed.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," he said not know what he did this time.

"You don't even know why I punched you and you're apologizing? The first thing you should be saying is 'what did I do?', not 'I'm sorry'!"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," he repeated.

"No... it's 'what did I do?' Come on, say it."

"I don't need to know what I did.... I'm always doing something wrong so it doesn't mater if I know what exactly it was or not."

"That doesn't sound right.... just ask."

 _Probably because it's not,_ Fatry thought.

Finral sighed before replying in a mutter, "What did I do?"

Vanessa jumped to her feet and faced Finral, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"T-tell...? s-sooner...? W-w-wh...?" Finral tried to talk but was finding it hard to get his thoughts straight.

"Yes! You're like my little brother now! You should tell me important things...! Even if there not normal."

"L-little brother...?"

"Well yeah. You're fifteen and I'm eighteen after. We're family! So no more big secrets like that! Got it?! And stop thinking that you're always doing something wrong. I'm not sure who told you that but it's not true."

"Y... you don't.... You don't think... that I'm... that I'm a... a f-freak... or something?"

"You? A freak? Have you seen Gordon? He's creepy... but I don't think he's a freak... so why would I think that about you?"

"B-because... Gordon doesn't have two souls sharing his body...."

"That just means I only have three brothers."

Finral tilted his head in confusion.

Vanessa chuckled, "Gordon, You, and now Fatry."

"F-Fatry...? But... you just... you just met him..."

"So? ...?..." Vanessa leaned down and wrapped Finral in a tight hug. "Why are you crying?"

Finral buried his face in her shoulder. "M-mother and F-F-Father... t-they'd... they'd d-disown m-me..." he sobbed. "L-Langris... L-Langris w-would.... H-he'd h-hate me e-even more."

"We aren't your parents and brother, Finral. We love you," She said pulling him closer, if that was possible. "Come on, we have to tell Yami!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed to the door.

"NO!" Finral said not realizing he yelled as he tried to wipe the tears away. "We can't!" He added pulling his hand out of her grip.

"Why not?" She asked turning back to him. "This seems like something he should know about."

"There is a dead person's soul sharing my body! If Yami finds out about Fatry, he'll tell the Wizard King! Or worse threaten to kill me if I don't tell him myself! If the Wizard King finds out he'll ether want to do some magic research with Fatry and I as the guinea pig! Or worse, find a way to rekill Fatry! NO! WE ARE NOT TELLING ANYONE!"

"From what Yami says, I don't think the Wizard King is into using people as guinea pigs.... or killing people for that matter."

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT! NO TELLING YAMI!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh... but only on one condition."

"C-condition?"

"I get to have a drinking contest with that little friend of yours. If I can drink more of that stuff I found in the kitchen this morning then Fatry, then we tell Yami.... _but_ if Fatry can drink more then I'll keep your little secret," she smiled at him triumphantly.

"Yami already told you that you're not old enough yet. And if you're not old enough then I'm definitely not old enough."

"That maybe true but if Fatry is over five hundred years old then technically isn't he old enough?"

_I never really drank when I was alive.... But you are right, we can't tell Yami or he'll definitely want to tell the the Wizard King.... Tell her I'll do it._

"I am not telling her that!"

_Why not?_

"Because! If you get drunk then I'll be drunk too! I'm only fifteen, you have to be twenty before you can drink alcohol! **(20 is the legal drinking age in Japan, so I'm assuming that's also Black Clover's legal drinking age if they have an age restriction. Noelle said they did but that was also anime only stuff from before Tabata started working on the anime.)** Besides if Yami finds out he'll kill us! No, he'll kill me!"

"Come on Finral, don't be such a baby," Vanessa jabbed.

"I'm not! Just because you are older doesn't change the fact that I am your superior! And as your superior I say no!"

"If you pass out drunk I'll let you rest your head on my lap," Vanessa said. It hadn't taken her long after joining the squad to figure out how to get Finral to do what she wanted him to.

"No!... wait... you would?"

At that moment Fatry wished he had his own body so he could smack Finral upside the head and Finral was glad he couldn't.

"Mhmm," Vanessa nodded.

Finral quickly opened a portal to the kitchen, "Let's go!"

"Don't you think we should wait until Yami and Gordon are in bed?"

"Oh... r-right."

Instead they went back to the living room.

Yami gave Vanessa a look and she walked over to him.

"Get anything out of him?"

"Nothing really. Just some random stuff that didn't make any sense. You know how he gets when he's tired from mana drain." It wasn't entirely a lie. None of this made any sense to her. She's never heard of anyone being reincarnated before. Not that she had anyone to talk to her about things like this... or anything really... before joining the Black Bulls. She just hope Yami couldn't tell it wasn't the full truth.

"Yeah, the kid does talk a bunch of gibberish when he's out of mana. Let me know if he starts making sense," he said before looking towards Finral who was now sitting at the bar. "He seems to be feeling better now."

"A little, I think," She said before going to sit next to Finral.

"What did Yami want?"

"He told me that he was going to pry information out of you and if you didn't give it to him he'd kill you."

"What~?!"

"Which is why I went to talk to you instead. He's done enough damage today without threatening to kill you again."

"Thanks.... I'm still not talking to him be the way."

"I didn't figure so," she said.

"He promised there wouldn't be any fighting... but he _knew_ there probably would be."

Vanessa turned to face Yami. "Yami Sukehiro! You told me you only with held information from him!"

"I did." Yami said looking up from the paper he was now reading.

"No you didn't! You straight up lied to him!"

"I told you, if I didn't he would never have gone."

"And I'm telling you that you deserve what ever Finral decides to throw at you, be it fifty gallons of water or the silent treatment."

"Whatever," he said going back to his paper.

Finral and Vanessa sat at the bar talking and waiting for both Yami and Gordon to go to bed. It's didn't talk much longer for Gordon to mutter something before letting out a yawn and leave the living room.

"You two kids should probably get to bed too," Yami said.

"Finral says to tell you that he's not tired. Nether am I."

"I did not," Finral whispered to her.

"I know that was a lie. But if you're not ready to go to bed then stay up, but not to late. I'm going out tomorrow and I'm taking my wheels with me. I need him awake."

"Not happening," Finral said just barely loud enough for Yami to hear. "Tell him I'm not taking him anywhere for a month at least."

"He says..."

"I heard him. You got some kind of death wish kid?" He said standing up and walking up behind Finral. He placed a hand on Finral's should and leaned down between the too so he could see the spacial mage's face. "You can not talk to me all you want, however you're going with me tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"Vanessa?" Finral asked.

"Yes, Finral."

"Did you hear something? Like some sort of a monster growling? Or was I just imagining it?"

"I think you were just imagining it."

Yami placed a hand on Finral's head.

 _Uh oh,_ Fatry thought as Finral's eyes went wide.

Yami lifted him off of the barstool.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Frinal said quickly as Yami turned him so they were looking at each other. "I'm..."

"Way don't you shut up."

"Sor~... k-kay."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"M-my problem?"

"Yes! So what if there was a little fight on your mission? That's what happens on Magic Knight mission!"

"Y-y-you think that's why I'm not talking to you?! I wouldn't have as big of a problem right now if you would have told me the damn truth!! YOU PROMISED NOTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!! YOU LIED!" Finral yelled as he began to punch Yami in the chest. "YOU PROMISED THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE ANY FIGHTING! YOU PROMISED _NOBODY_ WAS GOING TO GET HURT! YOU SAID IT WAS _JUST A DELIVERY!_ YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!"

 _Finral. Finral, stop,_ Fatry said calmly trying to get him to calm down.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED~.... I trust.... I...," He tried to continue as tears began to run down his face when he realized what he was doing. "I... I... I-I'm... I-I-I'm sorry."

"No. You're right. I abused your trust. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"But I just...."

"Stop it. You didn't do anything wrong. And if you try to say that you hurt me; why don't you take a look at your hands before you so much as think about it?" Yami said sit Finral on the ground.

Finral looked down at his hands. His knuckles where already starting to turn black and blue. A second later he realized how sore they where.

"How the hell is you body so hard?!" He said through tears of pain as he clutched his hand to his chest.

"Muscles, idiot. If you're staying up, go to the kitchen and gets some ice on that. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late."

"Kay," they both said.

As soon as Yami was out of the room Vanessa turned to Finral.

"A portal to the kitchen please."

Finral slowly shock his head, "sorry, I don't think I can move my fingers right now to open one."

"That's okay. We can walk. I think it was on the second floor today."

Finral nodded as he wiped his tears with his shirt sleeves.

"Here, let me see," she said taking one of Finral's hands. "How hard did you hit him?"

Finral shrugged with a whimper. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know I was... I was hitting him...."

"Hey, it's okay. Come on, Yami said you should put ice on them," She said gently holding his hand and led him to the stairs.

Vanessa went to the freezer as soon as they reached the kitchen and took out some ice. She handed it to Finral before going to a cupboard.

"Oh, good! Yami didn't move it! He seemed a bit annoyed earlier. I thought for sure he would try hiding it," she said reaching in and grabbing several bottles and setting them on the counter. "Is Fatry going to be able to do this with your hands like that?"

"I don't know," Finral sniffed. "This is cold."

"It's ice, it's supposed to be cold. Come on, let's see how much of this stuff Fatry can handle," she smiled widely.

Finral sighed, looking to the floor. When he lifted his head it was Fatry who looked at Vanessa.

"Hello again," she said.

"Hmm," he smiled.

"You don't want to do this, do you?"

"Not really. I never saw the appeal of hangovers, memory loss, and the other things that came with getting drunk. That said, don't expect me to ever agree to do this again."

"Consider expectations in check," she said handing him a bottle. "How's Finral feeling?"

"Anxious.... He still thinks Yami's going to kill him.... other then that, he's being quiet."

 _He is,_ Finral said. _He already said that he needed me tomorrow morning. What if he has a captains meeting._

"I take that back.... He's freaking out because Yami said he needs his magic tomorrow."

"Just remind him what I said earlier."

"I'd much rather smack him in the back of the head for earlier," Fatry chuckled.

_That's mean, Fatry._

"Not too hard. Just hard enough to be satisfying after the number of times you've ran off after random girls."

_I just wanted to let them know they where pretty. What's so wrong with that?_

"Nothing except for the fact that it's every girl you see."

"You two can argue about whatever it is you're arguing about later. I want to drink."

Fatry sighed, "alright, let's get this over with."

"Were you trying to stall?" She teased.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Alright. On the count of three, then."

"Wait.... How are we doing this? You got ten bottles out.... So whoever drinks all five of theirs wins? Whoever drinks drinks more... doesn't have to be all five... wins? Whoever can drink all five fastest?"

"No! You can't drink it fast! Saver the flavor! But I guess just whoever drinks the most...."

"Okay."

"Great! One," she began without giving him any warning. "Two. Go!"

They both managed to finish the fifth one at about the same time and Vanessa got three more bottles for each. She was already on her seventh bottle when Fatry reached for his seventh, picked it up before sitting it back down.

"Nope... I can't... If I drink any more I'll pass out before Finral and I switch back.... We can't risk us falling asleep while I'm controlling Finral's body and have Yami or Gordon seeing me."

 _You realize this was your idea, right,_ Finral thought in a doll tone.

“I know. I know. Sorry, Finral.”

“Are you admitting defeat already?”

“Fraid so. We’ll tell Yami in the morning.”

“What are you talking about?” She said as the two spacial mages switched back. “Why would you tell Yami...? He’d want to tell the Wizard King.”

“Whaaaat?!” Finral said taking a wobbly step towards the counter. “But you said!”

“I was joking. I wouldn’t tell anyone about something this weird. They’d think I was insane,” she said walking up behind him as he began to fall backwards. “You can sleep,” she added helping him to the floor and letting him rest his head on her lap.

“I ‘ought you ‘ere ‘oking...,” he slurred.

“Nope. A promise is a promise. Apparently Fatry can hold his alcohol better then you can though,” she teased.

“Shu’p.”

“Sleep, little brother.”


	25. Finral’s Superior

Yami woke the next morning and went to find Henry's room.

"Hey Henry. How you feeling?"

"Nooooot vvverrrryyy goooood," He said. "Iiiii caaaaannn't moooovvvveee reeeaaal weeeell toooodaaaay."

"Alright. I'll bring you some food."

"Thaaaannnnk yooooouuuu," Henry said when Yami turned to leave. "Caaaaaptaaaaiiiin?"

"Yeah?"

"Iiiiii thaaaannnk Iiii woooouuuld liiiiiiike toooo meeeet Fiiiiinnnrrrrraaaal toooodaaaay."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeeeeaaaaah. Heeee annnnd Vaaaannnnneeessssaaaaa aaaarrrrre iiiiinnnn thhhheee kiiiiitcheeeen."

"Their up already?"

"Nooooooo. Thhhhheeeeeyyyy'vvvve beeeennnn thhhhheeeerrrrrreee aaaallllll nnnnniiiiiight."

"They what?! I told them not to stay up too late! I need Finral awake!"

"Iiiiiiii dooooonnnn't thhhhhhiiiiinnnnnk heeeee'llll beeee aaaaabllllleeeee toooo taaaakeeee yooooouuuu gaaaaaammmmmblllliiiiinnnng tooooodaaaaayyyy."

"Why not?"

"Yoooouuuuu'lllll seeeeeee."

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Thhhhhiiiiiiirrrrrrd fffflllllooooor."

Yami turned and ran to the third floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?!" Yami yelled when he slammed the door opened and found Vanessa and Finral on the floor. Vanessa leaned against the counter and Finral laid with his head on her lap. Both where asleep and empty alcohol bottles cluttered the counter.

They both jumped and Finral covered his ears.

"Well? Is one of you going to answer me?!"

"We had a drinking contest last night!" Vanessa said happily. "I won!"

"Too loud," Finral muttered, pinning his hands tighter to his ears and laying back down one Vanessa lap. "Headache."

"I thought I told you that I needed my ride in top shape today!"

"He didn't go to bed too late."

"He didn't go to bed at all!!"

"But he slept."

"Does it look like he's up for opening portals?!" Yami said walking over to the two.

He reached down and grabbed Finral by the back of his Black Bulls robe.

"Noooo," Finral complained. "Tired. Headache."

"That's your own fault. You're the superior! You know full well that neither of you are old enough to be drinking!"

"Where going?" Finral asked as Yami dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Shut up," Yami replied. "You stay put, Vanessa. I'll deal with you later."

* * *

"Wanna lay down," Finral whined as Yami dragged him through an unfamiliar hall.

"To bad. There's someone that wants to meet you. I was going to wait until after we got back... but because you decided to make yourself useless today... you're going to be waiting on him hand and foot all day, while I fly out to go gambling."

"Wait.... Stop.... Let go, Yami!" He said try to pull his robe out of Yami's grip.

"What?" Yami said letting him go. "Why are you freaking out?"

"What's happening with my mana?! The farther we walk the more it drains! Why's my mana draining?" Finral panicked.

"That's normal."

" _Normal_?! I _know_ normal! This is definitely not _normal!"_

"It is in this part of the hideout. You sobered up quick."

"It's kind of hard not to when it feels like someone's pulling the mana right out of you!"

"You feel like that because someone is. I'll let him explain when we get to his room."

"Who?"

" _Your_ superior. His name's Henry Legolant. He owns the hideout."

"Legolant.... That name sounds familiar."

"Probably does to you. He was born a noble but his parents went missing a few months before I found this place. He doesn't know if they died or abandoned him."

"Th-that's terrible!"

"That's not the worst part."

"It's not?"

Yami shook his head. "He's got an illness that causes him to steal other peoples mana... he'll die if he don't."

"What?! I've never heard of anything like that.... Wait... you said he was my superior.... You said I was the second highest ranking member here! Apart from the vice captain."

"No I said you are the superior of anyone who walks through the doors.... Henry was already here.... He never leaves the hideout so he'll never walk through the doors.... therefore... no I did not lie to you." Yami replied when they reached a door and knocked on it.

"Cooooommmme iiiinnnn, Caaaaaaaptaaaaiiiinnnn Yaaaammmiii."

"You could have just told me they got themselves drunk. I brought Finral," he said grabbing Finral by the arm and pulling him into the door frame before deciding to toss him into the room.

"Ow!" Finral said when he hit the wall. "That hurt you know!"

"That's what happens when you force me to have to use a broom to travel."

"Eh.... to much mana...," he just realized how much he lost just by entering the room, and collapsed face first.

"Iiiii'mmmm ssssoooooorrrrrrryyyy Fiiiinnnnnraaaal."

"You good, Henry?" Yami asked.

"Yeeeeesss. Thhhhhaaaannnnk yoooouuuu, Caaaaptaaaaain."

"No problem. Finral's going to be your servant for the day."

Finral crawled to the door to put a little distance between him and Henry.

"Sorry... I don't think I can get any closer then this," Finral said laying down on the floor in front of Yami.

"Thhhhaaaat'ssss oooookaaaayyyy."

"Well, you two have fun.... I have to go think of a punishment for Vanessa after getting my wheels drunk when she knew I needed him." Yami said as he left, closing the door behind him.

Finral sat up and looked at Henry, "So, you're a Black Bull too?"

"Iiiiii aaaaaammmm."

"Why am I just now meeting you then?"

"Beeeecaaaaauuuuusssse Iiii ssssteeeeeaaaall eeeeveeeeeryyyyyooooonnnne'sssss maaaannnaaaa."

"So? That doesn't sound like it has anything to do with me meeting you."

"Iiiiiit'ssss eeeemmmbaaaarraaaassssiiiiinnng."

"Why? From what Yami just told me, it's not your fault. You didn't choose to have an illness that steals others mana. And if you're so embarrassed about it why is it you wanted to meet me now?"

"Iiiii wooouuullldnnn't hhhhaaaavvvveeee buuuut Iiiii'vvve beeeennn wooooorriiiied aaaaabooooouuuut yoooouuuu ffffooooorrrrr aaaaawhhhhiiiiilllleeee nnnnnooooooow."

"Y-you where w-worried about me? What for?"

"Yoooooouuuuuu keeeeeeep diiiiissssssaaaapeeeeeeaaaaarrrrrriiiiiinnnnng."

"I'm sorry.... I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"Weeeeeelllllll yooooouuuuuu seeeeeee, Iiiiiiii uuuuuusssssseeeeee rrrrrreeeeeeecooooooommmmmbiiiiiinnnnnaaaaaaatiiiiiioooooonnnnn mmmmmmaaaaaaagiiiiiic. Beeeeecaaaaaauuuuuuussssssseee ooooooofffffff thhhhhhhaaaaat Iiiiii caaaaaaaaannnnn ssssseeeeennnnnnsssssse eeeeeevvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyyooooonnnnnneeee iiiiiiiinnnnnn thhhhheeeeee hhhhiiiiiiideooooouuuuuut."

_Finral.... I think I know where he's going with this._

_Where?_

"Eeeeeevvvvvvveeeeeeeerrrryyyy ooooonnnnnccccceeeeee iiiiiinnnnn aaaaaawhhhhhiiiiillllllee yooooouuuuuu diiiisssssaaaapeeeeeaaaaarrreeee aaaaannnnnnd ssssooooommmmmeeeeooooonnnnne eeeeelllllsssssee aaaappeeeeaaaaarrrreeesssss iiiiiiinnnn yooooouuuuurrrr plllllaaaaaacccceeee. Iiiiiit hhhhhaaaaaappppppppeeeeeeennnnneeeed llllllaaaaasssssst nnnnniiiiiiighhhhtttt iiiiiiiiinnnnn thhhhheeeee kiiiiiitcheeeeennnnnn fffffoooooorrr aaaaa llllllooooooonnnnng tiiiiiiimmmmmeeee. Thhhhheeeeeeennnnn yoooooouuuuu rrrrreeeeeaaaaappeeeeeeeaaaaaaarrrrrreeeed. Iiiiit'sssss sssscaaaaarrrrry."

 _I blame this on you, Fatry..._ Finral thought as he watched Henry.

_Me! How is this my fault?! I didn't cast the reincarnation spell!_

_You're the one that made me tell Vanessa and now everyone wants to know._

_I guarantee that they wanted to know long before you told Vanessa._

_I still blame you._

“H-have you told Yami about it?”

“Nooooo Iiiii haaaavvvvvennnn’t. Iiiiii fffffiiiiiguuuuuurrrred yoooooouuuu prrrrrrooooobaaaaaabllllllyyyy toooooolllld hhhhiiiiiiiimmmm yoooouuuuuurrrrrrsssseeeeeelllllffff.”

“I haven’t.... Please, don’t tell Yami. I don’t really want to tell anyone else just yet, I just told Vanessa last night, so if you don’t mind.... Would it be alright if I told you some other time? I promise it’s nothing to worry about or be afraid of. When that happens I am still technically here. I’m only telling you this much because you can sense it and I don’t want you freaking out over nothing.”

“Oooookaaaaaayyyy. Iiiiii prrrrrrooooommmmmmiiiiissssse nnnnnoooooot toooooo teeeelllll Caaaaptaaaaiiiinn Yaaaaammmmmmiiiiii. Thhhhhhaaaaannnnnk yoooooouuuuuu fffffooooooorrrrrr teeeellllliiiiinnnnnng mmmmmeeeeee thhhhhhhiiiiiiissssss mmmmmuuuuuuch, Ffffffiiiiiiiiiinnnnnrrrrraaaaaal.”

“You’re welcome.... I’m sorry... but I think I need to go for a little bit.... I lost too much mana when Yami threw me in here. Do you need anything?”

“Thhhhhhaaaaaaat’sssss ooooookaaaaaayyyy. Juuuuuust ssssooooommmmme Brrrreeeeaaaaakffffaaaaassssst, plllleeeeaaaaassse.”

“Alright. I’ll bring you some.”

“Fiiiinnnrrrrraaaal?” Henry asked when Finral turned to leave.

“Yeah?”

“Doooooonnnnn’tttttt teeeeelllll Vvvaaaaannnnnneeeeeesssssaaaaa ooooorrrrr Goooorrrrrrddddoooooonnnn aaaaaboooouuuuut mmmmmeeeee yeeeeeet oooookaaaaaayyyy.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.”


	26. Almost Caught

**Thank you all for all the comments and Kudos! I know I don't say it as often as I'd like to, I get so excited to hear what you guys think that I forget to write the thank you at the beginning before I post the chapter 😅**

**Also! For those who don't know! I'm writing side stories for this, you can find them in "An Elf Called Fatry Side Stories". I've got two so far. I hope you enjoy them as much as you do the main story.**

* * *

Finral spent the next few weeks taking food, drinks and anything else Henry might need to him on top of his other work around the hideout. Once a week, in the morning, before going down to breakfast, he would clean the dust in Henry's room. He decided in the morning before he used any of his mana would be the best time so he didn't feel so dead after words.

It took him a few days to figure out just how close he could open a portal without Henry completely erasing the spell from existence.

At the end of the third week Finral finally decided it was time to tell Henry about Fatry, after a long stressful day at House Vaude when Lady Finesse wasn't there to ease the pain his parent caused. He hoped that letting Fatry officially meet Henry would calm him down after being around Ledior, Liliane and Langris the whole day.

"You awake Henry?" Finral asked peaking his head through the door.

"Yeeeeeesssssss. Heeeellloooooo Fiiiiiinnnnnrrraaall."

"Hi.... I... I think I'm ready to answer your question from when we met.... There's someone I want you to meet."

Henry pushed himself up so he was sitting in bed, having Finral coming to his room daily for three weeks had aloud him to absorb enough mana to move around a little, though he still didn't have the strength to get out of bed.

"Oooookaaaaaayyyyy."

I'm really not in the mood toofficially 'meet' any more humans right now. Fatry said.

"To bad. You're only in a bad mood because you don't like my parents and brother," Finral replied aloud as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "And Vanessa is out shopping so you can't talk to her right now."

Don't like is an understatement.... And I don't feel like talking to Vanessa right now anyway... don't really feel like talking to anyone other than you right now.

Finral sighed as Henry watched Finral, partly confused as to why Finral was talking to himself but at the same time thinking he's figured it out.

"Please?" Finral begged. "You'll feel better."

No.

"I'll stop flirting for a week... end..."

Change it back to a week and you'll have yourself a deal.

"Do I have to?"

Yes.

"Fine," Finral whined.

Good. I'll hold you to that.

Henry watched as Finral's presents slowly vanished and another appeared in its place though Finral's body was still there.

"Thhhhheeeerrrrreeeee'sss aaaaannnnnoooottthhhheeerrrr Ssssoooouuuuull iiiiinnnn yooooouuuur booooodyyyy," Henry said, it wasn't a question.

"Mhmmm," Fatry nodded. "I'm Fatry." Before Fatry knew what he was doing he found himself telling everything, that he and Finral hadn't shared with Vanessa, to Henry. When he realized it, he couldn't bring himself to stop, he thought maybe it was because he was still furious and just didn't care about much anything right now.

Henry didn't try to say a word or interrupt. He couldn't help but notice the difference in Fatry's mana and Finral's mana as his body absorbed it.

"Yoooooouuuuuu poooooooooooorrrrrrr thhhhhhiiiiiiinnnnnnnng," Henry said when the elf finished his story.

The malice he had felt began to diminish having heard the sincerity in Henry's slow, calm voice.

"Vvaaaaaannnnnneeeeeessssssaaaaaaa iiiiiiisssss loooooookiiiiiinnnnng foooooor yoooooooouuuuu" Henry said after a moment of silence.

"She's back already?"

"Shhhheeeeee juuuuuusssssst goooooooot baaaaaaack."

"Alright. Guess we should go find her. You know... Finral told his parents that he got two stars for his first mission... one was for completing the mission and the other was for getting the magic item he had to deliver far away from enemy hands rather then worrying about saving himself.... Those bastards didn't even congratulate him. They just sat at the table scolding him for having a delivery as his first mission.... They didn't care that that one mission could have meant trouble for the Clover Kingdom if the Diamond Kingdom had gotten their hands on the item.... Finral probably saved the entire kingdom just by completing that one mission. But they still called him a useless pack mule."

You're over exaggerating, Fatry. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"It was to a big deal, Finral.

"Gooooood joooooooob, Fffiiiiiinnnnnnrrraaaaal. Iiiiii'mmmmmm soooooooo prrrroooooouuuuud oooooof yooooooouuuuuu." Henry said, having figured out that Finral could still hear him despite not being the one controlling his body at the moment.

Don't know why... I didn't do much....

"You did more then I did." Fatry said opening the door. "We should go see what Vanessa wants. Thanks, Henry. Finral needs to hear people say that," he smiled and left the room.

He walked down the hall to the point he knew he could use magic with out Henry absorbing all of the mana from it and opened a portal to the living room.

"Fatry! There you two are!" Vanessa said walking into the living room. "What are you doing switched in the living room. What if Yami or Gordon see you?"

"Yami's on a mission and Gordon is.... I don't know where... but he doesn't seem to be here.”

Shit! Yami’s back! Finral thought recognizing the mana that approached the front door and slammed it open.

Fatry and Vanessa both jumped. Vanessa quickly wrapped her arms around Fatry in a successful attempt to hide his face and ears.

“Oh good you’re both back,” Yami said walking up behind Vanessa. “What’s wrong with him this time?”

“Today was his regularly scheduled visit home,” Vanessa said. “I just got back a few minutes ago.”

She wasn’t lying.

“Finral?” Vanessa whispered quiet enough that only the two spacial mages could hear.

Finral nodded. “I-I’m okay. Thanks Vanessa,” he said just barely loud enough for everyone to hear as he lifted his head and gave her a half-hearted smile. “Who’s the weird big guy?” He asked seeing the large man that had followed Yami into the building.

“Grey. Picked him up today. You two show him around later. Finral help him find a room.”  
  


* * *

**  
Okay! Let’s start counting the number of times I forget to refer to Grey as He/him/his instead of She/Her/Hers until the underwater temple arc... So far Zero!**


	27. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A watercolor painting of Fatry/Finral. It's not outlined because I don't own the fine liner pens that I want to use on it... yet.

"And this is the kitchen," Finral said finishing the tour.

"I wonder where Gordon's at. We just went threw the entirety of the hideout and I didn't see him or sense his mana anywhere," Vanessa said walking to the alcohol cupboard and looking in it. "Dang it. Yami moved it again." She said disappointed.

"You're still not old enough to drink, Vanessa. Technically we still have the basement... I have to feed the beasts so I saved that for last."

"You two go. I have to find the alcohol." She said looking in another cupboard. Every sense Vanessa and Fatry's drinking contest, Yami started moving the alcohol... thinking Vanessa wouldn't find it.... She did. So he moved it again but she's continue to find it. It had become a sort of game to Vanessa. She found Yami's irritation with her for finding it so easily rather amusing.

"Alright.... One of these days Yami's going to move it out of the kitchen."

"Knowing him, if he does that, he'll hide it at the bar in the living room. Won't be to hard to find."

"Unless he hides it in his room. He'll kill you if you go in there."

"I won't have to go in. "With your spacial magic I won't even need to use my threads to get it."

"I-I'd really appreciate it if you leave me and my magic out of your scheming."

"Aww don't be such a wuss, it will be fun."

"It would be a good way to get yourself killed by Yami is what that will be," Finral replied opening a portal to the basement where the wild beasts food was kept and he and Grey stepped through it. "Speaking of magic. Mind if I ask what kind you use?" He asked opening the fridge with the meat.

"Not at all!" He heard his own voice from behind him then a high pitched screech and the sound of foot steps scurrying out of the room and slamming the door shut as he grabbed the usual three pieces of meat.

"Grey? Is something wrong?" He asked turning to the door.

Outside the door, the young blue haired girl that stood there, held the door shut, trembling.

"W-w-what w-was t-that?! I-it f-felt s-strang." She muttered in panic. "I-it sh-shocked me out o-of m-my t-transformation...." _The last time I felt like that was...._ "M-multiple p-personality d-disorder?" _Maybe I should ask...._ she thought before vigorously shaking her head, _no that would be rude. Okay.... now that I'm past the initial shock..._. She took a deep breath, stepped away from the door and transformed back into Finral just as the real Finral opened the door.

"Oh! You use transformation magic!"

"Yup!"

"Wow! That's so cool! You look just like me. It's...." Finral cut himself off as an idea came to mind.

_You stop that right now Finral! Don't even think about it!_

"Would you mind going some where with me some time?"

 _No! Bad Finral!_ **(Come on, don't look at me like that, I have to bring the doggy Finral joke back at least once! (It's kind of cute!))**

"You want to pretend to be twins and try to pick up girls don't you?"

"How did you...?"

"My magic copies a person right down to their personality. It even transforms the cover of my grimoire to look like that person's. But it can't copy their magic."

"That is cool but really scary at the same time. I got to take these to the wild beasts.... You can come see them but they have a tendency to try to eat people they don't know. They're huge and scary but cute too. They're really affectionate once they get to know you."

"What do you mean they try to eat people?"

"I just mean don't get to close to the bars," Finral replied opening a portal in front of their cage. "They'd still be trying to eat me if it weren't for... crap.... Why did I start saying that?" He said stepping through the portal.

"If it weren't for what?" Grey said **(wait a minute! Because I took this chapter in this direction I only have to refer to Grey as a boy in dialogue don't I! ...Yes I think I do! Now let's start counting the number of times I mess this up! ...** 🤨 **)** as she looked through the portal.

"Promise not to tell Yami? He'd kill me. It was a complete accident."

"I won't tell," she promised.

"Well... one day I was feeding them and when the dog looking one stuck his head out to eat the meat... he tried to eat me as well but before he got the chance.... Fa.... _I_ opened a portal between us and the other end in their cage so he couldn't get out.... Thinking about it now...they're not rats so even if their head does fit through the bars... their body won't.... Anyway... I opened the portal to close to the wall on accident and when he stuck his head through he hit his head pretty hard on it. He yelped and pulled his head back through covering his head with his paws. I think they're all afraid of my magic now so they haven't tried to eat me sense then. I feel really bad about it... but I can't say I miss the inside of their mouths.... Their breath really stinks and I had to get a shower afterwards to get the smell off of me... and that doesn't always help. If Yami found out I accidentally hurt one of his 'precious pets' he'd kill me."

"I don't know about that...." Grey said stepping the rest of the way through the portal. "The entire flight here he wouldn't stop complaining," She added before transforming into Yami and began impersonating him. "'I should have brought my wheels.' 'Why didn't I make Finral come?' 'I hate brooms.' 'Where's Finral when you need him?' 'You ever barrow my ride with out my permission and I'll kill you.'" She then transformed back into Finral.

The real Finral was trying to suppress a laugh at how perfectly she impersonated him.

"So I doubt he'd actually kill you even if he said he would. T-these are the beasts?" She said finally looking through the large iron bared door. "You were't kidding when you said their huge. Do they have names?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Yami's never said anything about it. If they don't, we'll have to fix that quick."


	28. I need to see if Vanessa found it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block + descent ending + fairly close to 1000 words = let’s just move on to the next chapters *sighs* 😅

"Alright, now that you three are taken care of, Grey and I are going back to the kitchen," Finral said scratching the dog looking beast behind the ear. "I need to see if Vanessa found the alcohol again. Or if Yami actually found a good hiding place this time. He'd be better off hiding it in the floor boards. There's so many of those it would take her awhile to find the right one."

Finral took a step away from the beast's head but that little distance didn't stop it from running it's long tongue up the front of the spacial mage, covering him in saliva.

"Ugh! You're breath stinks! I thought I asked you to stop that!" His said trying to whip the drool off his face but his wet sleeves only made it worse. "Now I have to get another bath!"

The beast made a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a....

"Are you laughing at me?!"

"Kind of sounds like it," Grey chuckled.

Finral sighed and opened a portal.

Grey stepped through it before Finral.

"Welcome back, Finral and" Vanessa said looking over her shoulder as she stood on a counter and rooting through a cupboard. "Er... Finral?"

"The one who's Grimoire is not currently in use is Grey. He apparently uses transformation magic," Finral replied. "And it's freakishly accurate."

"I can see that." Vanessa said returning her attention back to her searching. She side stepped across the counter and rummaged through the next cupboard. "AH HA! I KNEW HE WAS TO DUMB TO TAKE IT OUT IF THE KITCHEN!" She declared, grabbing two bottles of alcohol and hopping down from the counter. 

"You really should just wait to drink that until you're twenty. I'm never touching that stuff again. Yami's really going to kill you if he catches you again. Then he'll kill me for not stopping you."

"You're such a wuss, Finral. Yami's not actually going to kill any of us just because he says he will. He's especially not going to kill you... he's to lazy to do that," Vanessa said opening one of the bottles. "Speaking of to lazy. Would you mind opening a portal to the living room?"

Finral sighed but opened the portal anyway.

They all stepped through and Vanessa walked over to the couch and plopped down. She had the open bottle up to her mouth ready to drink when it was grabbed out of her hand. She looked up to find Yami glaring at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no drinking until you're twenty! Give me that other one!"

"I tried to warn you, Vanessa," Finral said.

"And why the hell didn't you stop her?!" Yami asked turning to Finral.

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"You're her superior, figure it out!"

"Am I really, though? I mean I know I joined first... but we did join around the same time...."

Yami walked over to Finral and picked him up by the head, who let out a squeak like sound.

"Why don't you make up your mind kid? This entire time you've had this strange obsession with being the superior of practically everyone here, and now you're saying you're not Vanessa _or_ Gordon's superior but their equal?"

"I-I mean... i-it makes sense.... A-and this way I don't have to listen to you yell at me for not making them stop doing something... p-particularly Vanessa...."

"Tch," Yami said dropping Finral. "Whatever, if that's the way you want it.... Care to explain why there are two of you anyway?"

"Don't you mean how?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just answer the damn question."

"It's Grey.... Didn't you ask him what kind of magic he used before inviting him to join the squad?"

"I invited him to join because I thought he was funny, not because of his magic."

"This was his literal reaction when we met," Grey said before transforming into Yami again. She pointed at no-one and stated laughing, "You're hilarious! Come join my squad!" She then transformed back into Finral.

"You weren't kidding! His transformations are freakishly accurate!" Vanessa laughed.

Yami walked over to Grey and grabbed her by the head, "transform into me again and I'll kill you!"

Grey held her hands up defensively, "b-but that's exactly what you did!"

"I don't care. You do it again and you're dead. Got it?!"

"Y-yes Captain Yami!" She whined in a very similar way to Finral, which only made Vanessa laugh harder.

"See, now that's funny. You can transform into Finral all you want," Yami laughed.

"That's mean Captain!" The real Finral whined.


End file.
